We didn't mean to start a war all we wanted was love
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: Enter three girls raised by Alice Esme and Rosalie. What happens when the La Push imprint on these feisty wolf hating girls? Follow them along the path as they figure out love and hate. Jacob X OC Paul X OC Embry x OC. This store has mild language reader beware.
1. Prologue

I do not own twilight just my oc's

Prologue:

Rosalie was sitting outside with Alice when all of a sudden a girl comes out of the woods. She reeked of blood she smiled at the women before her. Alice couldn't see this girls future which was weird for her and then out of nowhere she placed three unconscious girls on the ground.

"Please take care of them." The girl said and she took off running and Alice chased after her. The girl turned and smiled. "They are my everything and I can't let their father have them. Please I beg you take care of my angels." The girls said and before Alice could do anything the girl shot herself in the head. Alice winced as blood was sprayed everyone and she sighed. She went back over to where the three unconscious girls where laying. One looked to be 1, the other looked to be 2 and the last one looked to not even a month old. Rosalie ran over and Esme was shortly behind them. No one knew what to but the girls picked up the younger one and lead them inside.

After hours and hours of discussing about what to do they decided to adopt the girls as their own. The 3 year old was Esme's daughter and she was just as beautiful as anyone could of hoped for. Carlisle and Esme ended up naming her Callidora Ebony Cullen.

Rosalie and Emmett wanted the newborn so they got her. The moment the little girl saw Emmett and Rosalie she got attached. Rosalie and Emmett spent hours trying to name the new bundle that made its way into their life. It was harder than they thought because every name they thought of the little girl would make a face like she didn't approve at all. When they through around Amaya Vega Cullen the little girl squealed and they knew they had finally picked out a name for their angel.

Alice and Jasper where way to excited for their 1 year old little girl. She was already calling Alice and Jasper mama and dada. Their hearts melted when she would grab her hand and they knew this little one already had them wrapped around her little finger. Jasper and Alice discussed names and finally came up with one. The girl now goes by Vespera Savan Hale and the little girl seemed to love it.

The Cullen's spent years in Alaska and Kate became very attached to the little one. After she heard they won't be turned until they are 18. Kate was over joyed and Irina was also. Everyone easily got attached to the three trouble makers. Time was flying to fast for the Cullen's and everyone's liking. The day they decided to move to forks the girls where older than anyone wanted. Callidora was now 16, Amaya was now 14 and Vespera is now 15. The Cullen's wanted them to start at a new high school so they moved them and the girls just groaned. They knew their beloved parents where vampires and they were fine with it. They loved their parents the way they were and wouldn't dare change them.

A few months into forks Edward had fallen into love with human top the family's disgust and he was bringing her over for dinner. Amaya was standing beside her mother and watched as everyone scurried around to get dinner ready. Amaya's mom snarled and she rolled her eyes.

"Here comes the human." Rosalie said and Amaya ignored her mother's rude comments. She didn't like that fact this fucking girl could ruin everything but she wasn't going to be rude. Edward walked in and Callidora ran over to the human. She hugged her causing the girl to just be shocked.

"Hi I am Callidora and also this idiot's sister." Callidora said motioning to Edward who just rolled his eyes.

"Callidora is Esme's and Carlisle child. Before you ask yes she is human." Edward said and Callidora smiled.

"Hello Bella." Alice said jumping down from a tree branched followed by Jasper. He reached his hand out and his daughter came swinging in. Alice went to hug the girl and said something about her smelling good. Vespera bounced over to Bella and hugged her. Vespera took after to much of her mother and the family knew it.

"Hi I am Vespera Hale." Vespera said and pulled poor Bella into a bone crushing hug.

"Vespera she isn't a vampire she is human like you. You can hurt her you know." Edward said rolling his eyes trying not to laugh. She mumbled sorry sorry and went back over to her mother's said. "That's Vespera and she is Alice and Jasper daughter. Yes she too is human." Edward said and Alice chuckled.

"Well let's eat." Esme said laughing to herself and her daughter just rolled her eyes.

"You know mom your jokes are lame." Callidora said laughing and caused Esme to huff.

"I am cool and you know it." Esme said joking and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah mom we know you're as cool as a slug." Callidora said laughing and everyone else was laughing too. Esme rolled her eyes and Bella looked around.

"I am sorry I already ate I didn't know there was human here." Bella said feeling guilty and everyone laughed. There was glass breaking and Rosalie was glaring at Bella.

"Yes everyone let's pretend like having her doesn't risk us or my daughter." Rosalie said snarling and Amaya rolled her eyes at her mom.

"Excuse my mother's poor manners I think she meant to say was She doesn't think it's a good idea your around." Amaya said with a shrug.

"That's Amaya Rosalie and Emmett's daughter. She is the only one who calms down Rosalie." Edward said as Amaya sighed. She went to grab and plate of food and glared at her mom.

"Thanks' for ruining the Salad mom." Amaya said joking and everyone laughed.

Months passed and Bella really like the girls except Amaya and Rosalie they seemed to hate her. Bella's birthday came quickly and as gift where giving Bella cut herself. Esme grabbed the girls as fast as she could. She forced them into the car and everything happened so fast. They were back in Alaska and the girls groaned. Shortly they were attacked by a happy Irina and Kate. Laurent was nowhere in sight but the girls shrugged. Months followed and the girls really missed forks. Alice had a vision of Bella dying she took off to stop Edward from killing himself. The next thing they knew they back in forks and the girl laid down the law they won't be moving until they graduate.


	2. The First imprint:Callidora

Callidora's POV

I was asked to follow Bella to the border and I refused to go on the land of my familys mortal enemys land. I pulled up and let Bella out. I leaned against my new BMW my mom got me as I am sorry I love you hunny gift. A old looking car came driving up and I tensed up. I saw three tan guys get out of the car and ran to Bella. I pushed her behind and she choked back a laugh and I glared at the guys.

"Bella I don't think Edward would like you hanging out with three mutts." I said angerly when I saw there tattoos and Bella sighed.

"Callidora please." Bella begged and my eyes narrowed.

"Bella come over the leech can't cross the treaty line." A guy said and my anger spiked and ran at him. I used all my force in my hand to punch him and I screamed out it pain.

"Fucking ASS. Shit mother fucker." I groaned and their eyes got wide. I glared up at them hatefully. "Don't call my family Leeches you stupid fucking mutts." I said and Bella ran over to me.

"Callidora stop they can hurt you remember you're a human." Bella said running over and she shoved the guys away from me. I glared hatefully at them.

"What she is human?" A guy said stepping out of the woods and Bella sighed.

"No shit Paul if was a vampire when she punched Jacob he would of went flying. Shit she punched Jacob Esme is going to kill me." Bella said I laughed and I looked at her.

"Bella we both Esme is too damn over protective you where their when I tripped. She thought I broke everything in my body." I said rolling my eyes and Bella laughed.

"That was funny." Bella said and I heard a growl coming from the guy in the woods. Something snapped and I stomped over to him. I shoved him and glared at him in the eyes.

"Don't fucking growl at me Fido or I will fix you!" I screamed and I saw his eyes looking at me like I was only thing that matter. I backed up fear show through me.

"Oh fuck Paul imprinted." A guy said groaning I ran towards my car. I slammed the door and looked out the window.

"Bella I will be back in 2 hours to pick ya up." I said as I speed off and I was using my hurt hand. I didn't care I had to get away from their as soon as possible. Something was pulling for me to turn around I ignored it. I parked and my mother was at my side in second.

"OMG CALLIDORA WHAT HAPPENED!" My mother screamed and I rolled my eyes. Everyone was outside staring me.

"Some guy named Jacob called you guys Leeches so I punched him." I said shrugging and I heard laughter.

"She is no doubt about it a Cullen." My brother Emmett said and I rolled my eyes. Dad came rushing over to me and a huge fuss about my arm. It was indeed broken and Edward sighed.

Paul's POV

I was just standing as I saw my imprint race off and I knew things were going to get difficult. She was a Cullen and I growled. I ran to Emily's I heard Jacob sigh and I walked into the house. I slouched down on chair getting confused from everyone and Bella came running in.

"Paul Lahote we are not done talking!" She screamed and I could everyone was looking at me from her.

"Alright enough what's going on?" Sam said growling and I heard Jacob laugh. Sick fucking prick I screamed in my head.

"He imprinted on a girl." Jacob said and it caught everyone off guard.

"The Cullen's won't let you see her." Bella said and I growled I fucking new that already.

"Wait why would the Cullen's stop Paul from seeing his imprint?" Jared asked in confusion and Bella laughed.

"Well let's start with the fact that Callidora is a Cullen. Her full name is Callidora Ebony Cullen. She is the daughter of Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. " Bella said and everyone groaned.

"Way to go Paul." Jared said and I glared hatefully at him.

"I still can't believe she punched Jacob." Embry said laughing and everyone turned to Jacob.

"I thought she was a vampire and called the Cullen's leeches." Jacob said and he winced at the memory.

"Yeah she did have on killer right hook. I saw Jacob flinch a bit." Quil said laughing and Jacob rolled his eyes. All of a sudden Bella's phone rang and she looked at the text. She groaned and looked at everyone.

"Great Callidora broke her wrist. Edward wants to meet me Jacob and everyone at the border. " Bella said groaning and hope shot through me maybe Callidora would be there. I didn't think I picked up Bella which shocked everyone and I ran to the border. I waited for the stench to my nose and when it did I was never happier to smell. I knew Sam, Jacob and Jared where behind me. I saw Edward get out of the car and my face feel. _Damnit Callidora isn't with him. I wanted to see her she was my imprint after all._ I thought and Edward was snarling. _Shit he can read minds_ I thought again and he was at the treaty line.

"Bella get in the damn car now!" Edward screamed and Bella flinch.

"But Edward…" Bella started and Edward snarled.

"Either you get in the car or you break the new to Esme that her daughter was imprinted on." Edward said snarling and I watched as Bella got wide eyed. She ran to the car and got in. "Listen to me mutts stay away from sister. " Edward said snarling and I growled. "She won't be human long when she turns 18 her Aunt Irina is changing her." Edward said smugly and I couldn't help but whimper.

"Edward you know the treaty…' Sam started but Edward laughs.

"Irina isn't a Cullen and she is in Alaska thus we aren't Violating it." Edward said and I growled. They found a way around it and I wanted to rip her head off.

"Edward she is an imprint." Same said growling and shaking.

"Yeah but she was a Cullen first she will not be back to La Push and you mutts are to stay away from her." Edward said snarling and I glared at him.

"No Edward I won't! She is my imprint she needs me as much as I need her!" I said growling and Edward laughed. "You can't keep us apart and you know it." I said growling and Edward raised his eye brow.

"Watch me mutt." Was all he said as he turned around and walked to his car. I had to fight the urge to lunge at him. He drove away leaving all of us pretty pissed off. I would find a way to be with even if I had to kill very fucking vampire over there.

Esme's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen reading when Edward came in slamming the door and I glared at him.

"Young man we do not slam doors." I said sternly and I place my book down.

"Sorry Esme but I have something horrible to tell you." Edward said and my bodies stiffen. I watched as my husband Carlisle approached and I wanted to know what was going. Last bad new we got was James and then Bella trying to kill herself. "Paul imprinted on Callidora." Edward said and my whole body froze. I snarled and anger took over me. I went to run to the door but Emmett grabbed me and I snarled at me.

"Let me fucking go! I will rip that useless mutt apart how the fuck dare he imprint on my baby!" Esme screamed and Emmett stiffened also.

"Esme calm down." Emmett said and I felt my hatred take me over.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! A DIRTY MUTT IMPRINTED ON MY CALLIDORA HE NEEDS TO FUCKING DIE!" I screamed and I was instantly calmed I glared at Jasper who shrugged.

Carlisle's POV

I was in my office when I heard a door slam and I sighed. Whoever it was in a huge glass of trouble.

"Young man we do not slam doors." I heard my wife said and I smiled.

"Sorry Esme but I have horrible to tell you." I heard say I ran down the stairs and my mind was racing a mile a minute. We didn't need any more bad news this year we already had too much. "Paul imprinted on Callidora." My son said and I glared at him. I saw my wife go crazy and I ran into the woods. I was going to kill this fucking mutt and I didn't care treaty or not this was my daughter. I saw Rosalie and Alice appear.

"Carlisle calm down if you hurt Paul you hurt Callidora now do you want that?" Alice said carefully and I sighed in defeat. They were right but that didn't mean she would ever see him and I was debating shipping her off to Alaska where she will be happy.


	3. The Second Imprint: Amaya

Amaya's POV

I was jogging to Bella's house and today I wanted to go to La Push beach. I had to lie to my mom about going to Seattle with Bella and I smiled when I got into view of Bella's house. I knocked on her door and she opened it up smiling. We both got into her car and I was bouncing in my seat I so wanted to go for a swim and Bella knew it. The weather was warm enough for a swim too and when parked near a beach. I jumped and I discarded my clothes and looked at Bella. Her eyes popped out of her head I may be 14 but I was very developed for my age and I winked. She laughed and I ran to the water. I smiled as the cold water hit my skin and I dove into the water. I let the cold rush hit me and I began to swim some laps. I threw my head back getting my long curly blonde hair out of my face. I turned around and came chest to face with a very tan body. I backed up bit so I could see who I bumped into and I tilted my head to side.

"Sorry I didn't see you." I said and I looked up to see a guy looking at my funny. I backed away and tripped on rock. It caused me to fall backward and the guy grabbed my arm pulling me towards which made me stumble. I crashed into his warm body and I felt his wrapped around me. I felt so safe and warm but I shook my head. I pushed him away while I was blushing like crazy and I looked at the water. "I need to go Bella is waiting." I whispered and I swam to the shore. I nearly ran over to Bella who was watching me in curiosity and she gasped. I turned around and there stood the guy from in the water.

"Jacob you didn't…."Bella started and I saw him give a small nod. I raised an eyebrow and all of sudden it got really cold. I shivered a bit and the guy who I assume is Jacob placed a zip up hoodie around my shoulders and I smiled up at him.

"I am Amaya Cullen." I said smiling and narrowed his eyes at me but sighed.

"Jacob Black it's nice to meet you Amaya." Jacob said smiling at me and I blushed more.

"Amaya means night rain. My mom told me it was the only name I responded to when I was a baby. " I said laughing and he smiled. "I really love that rain to." I said laughing and Jacob was stil smilling at me. God did this guy make me blush insanely.

"Wow….I can't believe two have imprint are Cullen's…wait shit. Rosalie is going to kill me." Bell said and I looked at her. Then to the guy and I noticed the tattoo I hissed and threw is hoodie off of me. I made sure it was thrown in his face and he looked shocked.

"You're a mutt!" I screamed in disbelief and I was glaring by now. I couldn't believe my luck and I grabbed my back. I went to Bella's truck and Jacob came running up to and he grabbed my arm. I turned around and shoved him away from me. "Don't fucking touch me mutt!" I screamed and he whimpered but I knew we could never be together. My family came first and Bella came walking up.

"Jacob we need to go." Bella said and Jacob pulled against his body. I gasped by the sudden move I more like tripped into him. "Jacob I wouldn't do that." Bella said I was frozen as I was held against his hot body.

"She is mine Bella. I will protect her she isn't going with the leeches." Jacob said and I snapped out of it when he called my family Leeches. The woman who raised me and loved was no leech. I slammed my knee into the mutt's stomach and he toppled over in pain and I stood over him glaring down at him.

"Listen here mutt for brains stay the fuck away from me and if you ever call my family Leeches again I will fucking skin you alive and display you on my lawn." I said and I kicked his ribs and wince at pain it caused me. I gathered my pride and stormed off having Bella follow behind me.

"Amaya I don't know if that was a good idea." Bella warned me and I turned around on my heels and glared at her.

"Bella you know damn well I can never be with a mutt." I said and stormed off and I sat in Bella's truck. She came over sighing and home we went. Guilt washed over me and I got to my house. I stepped our and my mother came storming out towards me.

"MAYA VEGA CULLEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO LA PUSH!" My mother screamed and I flinched away. I guess she could smell the mutt on me. "Go take a shower and put those clothes in the hamper." My mother said angerly and I sighed. She then turned to Bella and was glaring. "If you ever take my daughter to LA push again I will kill you." My mother said angerly and I just ignored them more. I went to take a shower and I walked down stairs. My family all looked at in anger and my eye found my niece Callidora who looked awful pale. I wonder what was wrong and I shrugged my shoulders. I went back to the tornado that was bound to touch down.

Jacob's POV

I went cliff diving and I went first before the other guys. When the icey cold water collided with my skin I smelt something that smelt like Honey and milk. I surfaced and saw a girl out in the water and she turned around. She ran right into me full force and she tilted her head up to the side. My whole world changed and her blonde hair seemed to shine in the sun and amazing ice blue eyes where calling to me. She was very well develop she had to be about 17 and the way she tilted her head made her took to cute.

"Sorry I didn't see you." She said and god did her voice sound like angels. She was perfect and know I understood what the guys go through on a daily basis. I wanted to protect her and shelter from the world. She started to back away and she tripped on something. I didn't think I just grabbed her and pulled her toward me which cause her to stumble. When her skin touched mine I felt at peace and I didn't want her to leave. When I saw the cutest blush come on her cheeks my heart rate sped up and she was looking at the water. "Bella is waiting for me." She said shyly and I sniffed the air and sure enough Bella was waiting for her. She side stepped and run out of the water. I had to follow her something was pulling me to. Bella saw and panic crossed her face.

"Jacob you didn't….." She asked and I nodded her face fell. I don't know why she was so upset I knew she wanted me happy. I saw her shivering and I ran to grab my zip up hoodie. I place it over her shoulders and she seemed to smile happily.

"I am Amaya Cullen." She said and god did her name fit her wait a Cullen shit. I narrowed my eyes at her but I smiled.

"Jacob Black it's nice to meet you Amaya." I said smiling down at her and she blushed more. I loved it when she blushed she looked so cute when she does it.

"Amaya means night rain. My mom told me it was the only name I responded to when I was a baby. "She said smiling and then she laughed. Her laugh was like music to my ears. "I really love that rain to." She said still laughing and I couldn't help but smile at her. Her cheeks flushed red again and yet again it made my heart flutter. I just meet her and she is having me feel like a love sick puppy.

"Wow….I can't believe two have imprint are Cullen's…wait shit. Rosalie is going to kill me." Bella said and she looked at her. She was eyeing me and she hissed. That shocked me and I wasn't too shocked considering she was a Cullen. Her mom was the leech with the bad attitude and she threw my hoodie at me.

"You're a mutt!" She screamed and I couldn't help but flinch. My imprint called me a mutt and god did that shit hurt. It was like a knife in my heart. I grabbed her arm and she was glaring at me." Don't fucking touch me mutt!" She screamed at me and I whimpered. I couldn't imagine not ever being able to touch it would be to painful for me.

"Jacob we need to go." Bella said and I pulled against her against my body. She wasn't going anywhere if I had it my way. She gasped and tripped into me and I was fine about her. When her skin touched mine it was like heaven on earth. "Jacob I wouldn't do that." Bella warned and I growled at her she looked completely shock.

"She is mine Bella. I will protect her she isn't go with the leeches." I said angerly and Bella's face fell I felt the girl moving in a grasp and the next thing I know something collided with my stomach. I groaned and fell to the ground that shit hurt more then I wanted to admit. I look up to see one very pissed out Amaya. The anger in her eyes made me flinch.

"Listen here mutt for brains stay the fuck away from me and if you ever call my family Leeches again I will fucking skin you alive and display you on my lawn." She said angerly and I watched her face. She kicked me in my ribs and she winced. She held her tough girl took and stormed off. I sighed and I got up. The guys came over to me with curiosity written on their face.

"I imprinted on a Cullen." I said as I watched Bella drive off. "Not just any Cullen Rosalie's daughter." I said and everyone laughed.

"So the guys are imprinting on the Cullen girls this is getting crazy" Sam said and looked from me to Paul. My thought where on Amaya and her cute blushing face.

"Sam we need to have a meeting with the Cullen's. I need to go check on Bella and hopefully Edward isn't there." I said growling and Sam nodded. I ran and phased to my wolf form and I came to Bella's house I smelt the leech and I growled. I smelt Honey and milk my ears perked up and I pahsed to human. I quickly pulled on my shorts I ran to Bella's door and I knocked on it. Please let Amaya be here I missed her. God I am a love sick puppy stupid fucking imprint. I said growling in my head and was quickly thrown across the yard. I slammed into a tree and their stood a pissed of Edward.

"First you fucking imprint on Callidora now you imprint on Amaya you dead black." Edward said snarling at me and I smirked as I stood up.

"You break the treaty I can come take her with me. So come Edward." I said daring him to try anything and he glared. Bella came running out and pushed him aside.

"Don't Edward you hurt him you hurt Amaya." Bella warned and I laughed. She was right and Edward backed off.

"Fine but like with Paul you won't get near her." Edward said glaring and he go into his car and sped off.

"Bella you know I can't be away from them help us?" I pleaded with her and she nodded.

"I am doing it for them. I don't want them hurting." Bella said and she walked into her house. I phased and let my thoughts sort to Paul who just phased in.

Rosalie's POV

I had just seen my daughter to bed when Edward came running in and I saw the look on his face. I hissed and slammed him against the wall.

"Who the fuck imprinted on my daughter Edward?" I said snarling and he sighed.

"Jacob Black." He says and I throw him across the room and I ran out the door. Emmett grabs me by my waist and I snarled at him.

"Let me got Emmett that bastard imprint on our baby!" I screamed and I wanted so bad to kill Jacob. I felt Emmett tense but her sighed. He held me tight around my waist.

"I wanna kill him to but like everyone told Carlisle kill him we kill our daughter." Emmett told and I could feel him shaking in anger.

"Rosalie calm down." Alice said staring me down and I glare at her.

"Wait till its happens to Vespera and I bet you won't be laughing then." I warned and she glared hatefully at me.

"That won't ever happen!" Alice said snarling and I glared at her. It felt like my whole world was crashing down around me.

Emmett's POV

I saw Edward come flying across the room and I saw Rosalie run for the room and I went to grabbed her.

"Let me go Emmett that bastard imprinted on our baby." She screamed and I felt my body shaking with anger. Bastard was lucky I couldn't hurt him because of my daughter.

"I wanna kill him to but like everyone said told Carlisle kill him we kill our daughter." I said to my snarling wife. Everything was going on and I didn't wanna focus my minds was to my daughter dating a filthy no good mutt. Emmett knew his life was doomed and he would take his daughter to get changed soon before the mutt got his hands on her.


	4. THe Thrid Imprint: Vespera

Vespera's POV

I woke early and groaned but my mother came running in. She jumps onto my bed and I screamed. She just giggled at me and grabbed clothes for me to wear for the day. I groaned my mother had a thing for trying to make me a Barbie and I rolled my eyes at my mother. I heard someone knocking down stairs on the door and my mom had her nose scrunched up. I sighed and grabbed the dress she had laid out for me. I put it on and took off down the stairs.

"I got it…I think it's a mutt so I am going to get." I said and when I opened the door and I looked behind to see a pack of three other boys. I groaned and looked up in the guy's eyes he gasped. "Ma there's four mutts here!" I screamed and just slammed the door in their faces and my mother laughed.

"Vespera Savan Hale. They may be mutts but you will show them respect do you understand me?" My mother scolded me and I sighed. I placed a fake smile on my face and I went over to the door. I opened it and the guy from earlier still stood there. I raised an eye brow and sighed.

"I must apologize for my rudest as you can see I don't like mutts." I said shrugging and the guy kept staring me. "Dude stop staring at me it creepy." I said glaring at him and shook his head.

"Sorry I am Embry." He said and I raised my eye brow. I had to swallow my chuckle and he just looked at me. I rolled my eyes he must want to know my name.

"Vespera that's all you need to know." I said as I heard my mom come walking up.

"Sweetie breakfast is done." She said and I smelt pancakes. I took off running towards the kitchen and my father laughed at me.

"God you think it was gold." My father said laughing and I glared at him.

"Hey Nana's pancakes are to die for I will fight you for them dad." I said sticking my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. Then there was a huge crash and I got wide eyed. I realized my mom wasn't behind me and I took of running towards the door. My family already was there and I saw my mom facing off against a wolf.

"You imprinted on my daughter! I am going to kill you!" My mother screamed and I ran infront of mom. I looked her in the eye.

"Ma don't do it! I don't you hurt I could care less about the mutt but you ma are extremely important." I said pleading and my eyes where watering. I looked up at her and she got wided eyed. "Please ma I can't lose you. You and dad are all I have left. Please…..Ma I still need you. Please…this beast could kill you. Could kill our family." I said as tears fell down my face. "Ma please…your who I need the most." I said and my mom pulled me into a hug. She rocked me like she did so many time when I was younger and I felt my eyes close. I felt my mom's cold skin comforting.

Embry's POV

Sam was forcing me to go with Jacob him and Paul to try to talk to the Cullen's I groaned but followed behind them. They were fighting on who would knock so I sighed. I went to knock on the door and the smell of Leech was strong. God it really did stink and I glared at the door as I knocked. A beautiful girl answered the door and when our eyes meet I knew. She was my life and my everything already. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Ma four mutts are here." She said as she slammed the door in my face and I couldn't shake this feeling her scent was caught in my nose. She smelt of ginger and spices. I wasn't even paying attention when the door was opened again. There stood the girl of my dreams my imprint my love and my world. "I must apologize for my rudest as you can see I don't like mutts." She said while shrugging and couldn't help staring at her but I did whimper when she said she hated mutts. When she said that it hurt more than I thought it would. She was perfect from head to toe and I wanted to protect her always. "Dude stop staring at me its creepy." She said and I shook my head. I smiled at her.

"I am Embry." I said and I waited for her to answer. She raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Vespera and that's all you need to know." She said rudely and honestly that took me back. I saw the seer leech coming walking up smiling.

"Sweetie breakfast is done." She said and Vespera got wide and took off running. I was just staring at her and everything about her was perfect. I was brought back to my senses when there was a hiss.

"Did you imprint on my daughter mutt?" She snarled at me and I backed away.

"I have no control over it." I said carefully and she snap her teeth at me. She ran and shoved me across the yard. I phased before I hit the ground but I stood there growling at her. Alice ran down and jumped in front of me. I leaned down ready to pounce when my imprint came running and I saw her jump infront of her mother leech.

"Ma don't do it! I don't you hurt I could care less about the mutt but you ma are extremely important." She said and her words cut me like knives. I knew I could never hurt the leech it would hurt my imprint a lot. "Please ma I can't lose you. You and dad are all I have left. Please…..Ma I still need you. Please…this beast could kill you. Could kill our family." She said crying and seeing her like that made me whimper I was causing my imprint pain. "Ma please…your who I need the most." She said crying and the leech pulled my imprint into a hug. I whimpered as the leech held my Vespera and I walked her drift into sleep.

"Embry let me make myself very clear I cannot hurt you nor can I keep you to apart. If you want to see her it has to be here with me or her father present." She snarled at me and then picked up my imprint. She went inside and I was in complete shock. I could feel Jacob and Paul glaring into my back.

Dude you're lucky the mother Leech won't let me near her baby girl.

I would rather deal with her then the blonde leech. Dude he called me last and give me the talk

Everyone who was phased in laughed and god it was funny.

Wait so now that's three who have imprinted on a Cullen?

Yeah three is right and I talked to Bella along with Jacob she said she will help you boys see your imprints. Tonight is a bonfire not with legends but a party. Bella said she will bring the girls.

Everyone was excited and couldn't wait for the Bonfire to start.

Alice's POV

I was so mad and overly pissed that my angel was imprinted on. I mean how could I deal with this and I looked into my daughters future it was blank. I was sitting with Esme and Rosalie when Bella walked in.

"I wanted to know if the girls wants to go to dinner with me and some friends." Bella asked smiling and I nodded along with my mom and sister. We knew Bella love the girls and wouldn't let them get hurt.


	5. La Push and Decision

3rd POV

Callidora was driving her BMW to go pick up Bella and with her two nieces in the back seat. That's when Callidora's favorite song came on and she blared Jar or hearts came on. Vespera and Amaya where singing along in the back seat. They were all giggling and then Bella came running out. She asked if she could drive and Callidora just shrugged. The girls watched as they headed for La Push and something wasn't right.

"Bella?" Amaya asked Bella who just giggled and she parked the car. She locked it up and jumped out. The girls followed behind her slowly and they knew something was up. They got wide eyed when they saw the mutts.

"Bella you know we don't like it here." Callidora said clinching her hand into fists at her sides. Her eyes where showing hatred and Bella just laughed.

"B you've gone bat shit crazy if you think we are staying here." Vespera said angerly and Bella shrugged.

"I am your ride home." Bella said smiling evilly and the girls flinched but nodded.

The guys watched as the four girls approached and the boys took this chance to take in there imprints. Paul's eyes where clued to Callidora and her amazing face. Her eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight and her smell was intoxicant to him. She had the most amazing heart shaped face with semi high cheek bones. Her long wavy light brown hair was out and flowing past her shoulders. Her lips where a pretty ruby red and she had long eye lashes. She was tall but not to tall and she had semi tan skin that made her so much more amazing. She was very curvy and had long amazing legs that she was showing off. She was dressed in a mini skirt with a long sleeved shirt that flared at the sleeves. Paul knew she gorgeous and he had to suppress a growl when the pack whistled.

Jacob was staring at Amaya who was rolling her eyes at him and this is the second time Jacob saw her and his breathe caught. She had long straight blonde hair that had a side sweep bang to it and seemed to frame her face. Her eyes were like looking into a never ending sea of blue and her long eyes lashes seemed to make her pretty eyes pop. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the moonlight and the way she held herself seemed to yell I don't give a fuck. Her figure seemed to pop in her skin tight jeans and her blouse that clung to her showing off her amazing body. Everyone was whistling and Jacob didn't know at who but he growled.

Embry's world seemed to complete itself when her smell hit her nose and he smiled to himself. She was walking toward everyone with a hated expression but nothing matter but her. Her green eyes seem to search the crowd and when they landed on him many expression flashed across her face. Her hair was curled making it come to her shoulder and she had light tasteful make up on her face. She looked like a model and Embry knew she was amazing. She was wearing a dress that clung to her but flared down at the hips and it did show how sexy she was.

The girls made it to the group and the Cullen girl's sighed in annoyance. Callidora was standing slightly in the front while the girls where standing behind her a bit and the guys had to joke back a laugh. They looked like they were a gang by the way they were standing and Leah seemed to like the girls already except for the fact that they reeked of Leech.

"Calli can get the fuck out of here? " Amaya asked her older sister who just laughed.

"Yeah I don't a flying fuck if we have to fucking walk" Vespera said in annoyance.

"I will text ma and let her know." Callidora said when her phone was snatched out of her hand by a tall tan looking guys. "Give back you stupid mutt!" She screamed and he just laughed. He reached it over his head and she began to jump for. She snarled and aimed for his balls. He grunted and he phone went flying into the air. She jumped on the guys pushing off of him which caused him to fall and she caught her phone. She twisted her body so she landed perfectly and everyone's eyes where wide with shock. She shrugged and she saw her sister join her side. Bella sighed.

"Looks girls I know you're not wanting to be here but would you please just stay?" Bella begged and the girls sighed.

" Damnit B you know we have a fucking weak spot for you." Amaya said while groaning and Bella laughed.

"I know why do you think I use it a lot?" Bella asked and Vespera ran and jump on Bella's back causing her to laugh. "Damn V cut off the twinkies." Bella said laughing Vespera acted hurt.

"You were right there with me B!" Vespera said laughing and Bella laughed too. Callidora ran Bella and dove for her legs. She took both Vespera and Bella down.

"DOG PILE!" Amaya screamed and jumped on her family. The boys just watched girls with amusement and all of a sudden something happened in a flash. The guys smelled a leech and Paul ran to his imprint and pulled her close. Jacob and Embry followed as well. There stood the red haired leech and she was smirking.

What do we have her?" She asked and the guys began to shake. Callidora was glaring hatefully at the women.

"Hmm let's see there is a ugly red who appeared and stinky mutts. So that's about it." Callidora said shrugging and everyone got wide eyed. Paul couldn't believe his imprint was insulting a leech.

"Aww Calli don't be so mean she would be pretty is wasn't such a useless bitch. I mean red hair for real? Plus sweetie this isn't slut r us." Amaya said laughing and Jacob growled. He pulled her closer and he couldn't believe his imprint had such a smart mouth.

"Ugh enough of this…look chicky why don't you run along before the Fido's rip you apart. I don't wanna explain to my ma I was a vamp. Get ripped into pieces." Vespera said boredly and Embry was holding her to his chest. He wasn't going to let his girl go ever and he was shaking.

"I like you girls I may change you." The red head said as she eyed the feisty girls who just laughed. She was taken aback by that they were laughing.

"Ehh I am already going to be turned when I turn 19." Callidora said which cause Paul to growl and he was shaking with rage.

"I know I have getting turned when I turn 18." Vespera said and was still laughing. Embry was growling also he pulled her closer to him. He wasn't like that idea at all.

"Yeah in case you haven't notice dear we are going to be turned so if ya wait maybe we could get together. I will be changed when I turn 17 so ya don't have to wait long." Amaya said laughing causing Jacob to growl. He tightened his grip on Amaya who sighed.

"Wow I like you girls. I will wait for that day." The vampire said and ran over to Callidora. As her ice cold hand touched her face she was thrown away from them by Sam.

"I wouldn't do that Leech." Sam said growling and Callidora glared hatefully at him.

"don't call her a fucking leech mutt. She may be an evil vampire but she is still a person. SHE CAN DIE LIKE YOU CAN BITCH!" Callidora screams and tries to get free of Paul's grip. He was staring at her with his mouth a gaped.

"Let me at him! STUPID DISRESPECTFUL ASS!" Vespera scream and was hissing by now. Anger was making her little body shake in Embry's hold who was just in shock.

"FUCKING FILTHY MUTT! SHE IS FUCKING PERSON YOU FLEA RIDDEN MONSTER!" Amaya screamed and managed to get out of a shocked Jacob's grasp. Everyone knew she was Rosalie's daughter as she flung herself onto Sam's back and she acting like her mother. She tried to use her weight to topple him over and he fell from the surprise. Amaya looked up and the red was shocked but nodded as she ran off. Amaya jumped off and went to Bella. She left her up by her collar causing her feet to dangle a bit off the ground. "Give me the fucking keys I am leaving. We are leaving and we will never be coming back." Amaya said and within in seconds her cousin and aunt where at her side. "Jacob leave me the fuck alone come near me again I will sick my mother on you." Amaya said angerly and everyone had looks of shock on their faces.

"Amaya wait." Jacob yelled and ran to her who just held her hand out stopping him.

"Jacob I don't know why your so obsessed with me but it needs to stop. We can and will never be together. I am a Cullen and you're a mutt. Our lives are different and face it we are destined enemies." Amaya said and Jacob's face fell hurt was written all over his.

"Callidora " Paul said and she turned to face him. Her face held many emotions anger sadness.

"Look we aren't meant to be. Just leave me alone and I will be out of here soon enough. My face hats yours and I won't give mine up to be with a mutt." Callidora said as she watches Paul face fall. Tears where brimming in his eyes and Callidora swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned around.

Embry ran and grabbed Vespera's arm and he would be damned if he let her go. She turned her sad eyes towards him. Embry's breathe caught as he watched his angel.

"Embry please let me go. I need to leave. I don't wanna be here or be near you." Vespera said and Embry let her go. Embry was hurt and he just wanted to be with her.

The girls got the keys to the car and stormed off leaving three sad guys standing there. The boys ran and shifted into their wolf forms. Howls of pain where heard all throughout LA Push.

When the girls made it home they basically ran through the doors. Callidora spotted her father and slung herself into his arms. Carlisle was taken aback by the fact that his daughter just clung into him and he realized she was crying. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her.

"Callidora sweetie what's wrong?" Her father asked her as her small delicate hands gripped his shirt.

"Daddy why? Why does it hurt when I tell him I don't want to see him anymore? Why does my heart break? Daddy make it go away. DADDY MAKE IT STOP!" Callidora screamed as she was crying and Carlisle shhed her. He was looking for Esme and for once he didn't know what to say or do. He felt at a loss and then his wife came running in. She wrapped her arms around her daughter causing Callidora to be squshed between them both. "Daddy Mommy why? Why does it hurt I don't understand. I feel broken and sad. I don't like it make it go make it stop please." Callidora said crying and begging.

"Sweetie I know it hurt's. Mommy will fix it for you I promise. " Esme said as sadness took her over. "Please baby don't cry it's ok." Esme said and she knew what she needed to do.

Amaya ran right into her father and was crying. Emmett didn't know what was wrong or what happened and when he felt his daughter's body shake with sobs his heart broke. He wrapped her up in a hug and Amaya wrapped her arms around her dad's back and cried. Tears where streaming down her face and the pain in her wouldn't lessen/

"Daddy what did I do to deserve this? I told him to leave me alone and I hated him. I said we could never be together but why do I feel so…so…miserable." She said sobbing and Rosalie was quickly at her side. She begins to rub her daughters back and hummed a lullaby she sang to her when she was younger.

"Sweetie I know you're confused and I know it hurts. Believe me daddy knows but we will make it all go away." Emmett said and he knew what he had to do. He wanted to wait to turn his daughter but he couldn't wait anymore.

Vespera ran upstairs and threw open her parents' bedroom door. There stood her mom and dad looking at her confused. Tears where streaming down her face and the hole in her heart grew.

"Mom Dad." Vespera whispered and in a flash her mother plus her father where at her side. Jasper pulled her into a hug and Alice wrapped her arms around her family. "I hate it here I wanna go back to Alaska. Ever since I meet Embry I feel lost when I am not with him and I feel like my heart is being slowly ripped apart. I hate make it stop. It hurts to much and when I told him that stupid shit earlier it felt like I couldn't breathe as we drove away. Make it stop please…I will do anything make it change." She said crying and Jasper tried to calm his daughter down but nothing all it did was making her worse.

"Awww darling its ok we will talk to Irina how about we get you changed sooner might help with the pain." Alice said and Vespera choked back another sob. She nodded and Jasper sighed. "You will be our little angel forever." Alice said and that made Vespera laugh sadly.

The boys where running when dread hit them and they exchanged looks of confusion. Jacob picked up Bella's scent and followed it out of habit. There she stood staring hatefully at Edward and everyone who was phased in was watching.

"WHAT! SO SOON EDWARD I JUST GOT YOU BACK!" Bella screamed and tears where on the verge of falling. "They are still so young why now! I thought you said when they were 17 18 and 19 they would be turned!" Bella screamed and Jacob felt his knees buckle under him.

"Bella there is nothing I can do we are leaving for Alaska in a week. Then Callidora, Vespera and Amaya will be changed. If you wanna know why blame you're fucking mutt for brains. They caused it." Edward said angerly and Jacob felt the dread from his pack.

_They can't change Vespera she is my imprint._ Embry thought as he whimpered.

_Like hell they will change Callidora I will fucking rip them to shreds._ Paul thought growling.

_Sam is there anything we can do I finally imprint I don't wanna loose her_. Jacob said whimpering more and having his ear pinned back.

_I don't know boys I will see what I can do_ Sam thought and everyone back to patrolling. No one knew what to do or how to act. Fear was building up in them.


	6. Amaya and Jacob: Is love worth it?

Jacob's POV

I didn't care what anyone thought as I found myself racing towards Amaya's house and Sam warned me not to but my imprint was on the lie Sam can go to hell for all I care. When I got to the house I phased and pulled on my pants. I ran up to the door and slammed the door open. The stench of Leech was strong but I couldn't smell Amaya and I felt myself whimper. I saw the blonde haired leech coming down the stairs and she flung herself at me pinning me to the wall.

"You fucking mutt how are you show your filthy face here!" Rosalie screamed as she pushed me hard into the wall.

"Where is she Leech?" I said growling at her and that seemed to piss her off more. I went flying to the opposite side of the room and she was snarling at me in hatred.

"She's my daughter you fucking mutt! You imprinted on and hurt you! You sick fucking freak!" Rosalie screamed and I could tell she was more than pissed off.

"If you change her Leech I will kill you and your whole fucking Clan of leeches." I said growling and she glared at me. She ran at me and I flung her over my shoulder. She slammed right into a wall with a loud crash. "I imprinted on her bitch and I will protect her. " I said growling and shaking with anger. "Believe it or not bitch but I love her. I will be whatever she needs so back off!" I said snarling and she narrowed her eyes at me. She stood up and glared more hatefully at me.

"Listen here mutt you will not get near my daughter. My husband may be somewhat ok with it but you will not fuck up her life mutt." She said snarling at me and I glared at her.

"Me fuck up her life? That funny you're the one who wants to turn into a monster." I said growling and I could feel the wolf wanting to bust out. I saw her glare hatefully at me and then her scent me as walked through the door. I turned to her and shock was written on her face.

"Mom you ok?" She asked the leech who just nodded and my body acted on its own. I threw Amaya in the air and she screamed. I phased and made sure she landed on my back. I took off running and I felt her nail dig into my skin but I didn't care. I smelt the blonde leech behind me and I jumped. I was able to avoid her but just barely. Luckily I landed right over the line and I heard snarl. She yelled for me to bring Amaya back and I growled. Like hell I was Leech. I stopped when I got outside Sam's house and guilt hit me as I felt Amaya shaking. I phased to human and I forgot I shredded my shorts and her eyes got wide. She blushed as she placed her hands over her eyes and I chuckled.

"Amaya I am sorry." I said regretfully and she sighed.

"Umm it's ok can you i….ummm…puts pants on?" She asks me stutter and go she was cute. I ran to into Sam's back door and grabbed the clothes he always had hanging in case we were stupid idoits. I went back to Amaya after I had pants on and I took this chance to see her again. It was just like the first time I saw her I was falling in love with her all over again and she quickly spotted me staring. She blushed again and let her hair hide her face. "Look I don't know you did that but I need to get before my mom kills something." She said and my heart broke.

"Can you please stat for a bit? Let's just try to be friends and forget about the family crap?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Ok fine but under one condition don't ever call my mom a leech again got me?" She asked me and I nodded I was way too damn happy to be able to spend time with her. I showed her towards the Beach and we sat down. "Ya know Jacob I always loved the water but I was too afraid to come down here." She said as she looked out at the water hand the wind was blowing her hair around.

"Amaya your welcome here anytime." I told her and she nodded. "Would it be ok if I ask to know more about you?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Ok I will tell you. I was left at my mom's house when I a new born so she took me in and raised me. God she wouldn't ever let me stub a toe she would growl or hiss. She would be crazy when I was picked on in school. My dad wouldn't let me have any friends over her would yell at them. I grew up spoiled and my parents bent over backwards for me. My used to sing me a lullaby at night when I would wake up screaming. I find my mom's cold skin comforting and as I grew up I wouldn't sleep unless my mom rocked me to sleep. Since my parents never sleep they would stay in my room with while I slept. My mom loves me more than anyone I have known does. She protects me Jacob and I could never leave." She said and I nodded I understood where she was coming from. I watched as she was smiling out at the ocean and what she did next made me choke on the air. She placed her head on my shoulder and her scent hit me and I sighed. "I wanna come here more." She said happily and I didn't know what to do so I only laid my head on hers. She too sighed and I saw the sunset. God I will admit this was perfect and I heard her stomach growl. I turned to look at her and another cute blush played on her face.

"Let's go to Emily's o am sure they have food." I said and she nodded. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took and this girl was just shocking me tonight as she laced her fingers through mine. I was as happy as I walked into Emily's house and Amaya hid behind me ok now she is just too cute.

"Who's that behind you Jake?" Jared asking and I laughed. "She smells nice." Jared said joking and I growled. I felt Amaya's grip tighten on me.

"It's Amaya. Amaya its ok they won't hurt you." I said and she huffed.

"Easy for you to say you didn't…." She began and her phone rang. She answered it. "Yes ma I am fine." Oh god no." She said laughing. "I will be home in 20 ma I love you a lot." She said and she hung up and she turned to me. "I need to get going my mom is waiting ummm Jacob can you give me a ride." She asked me and I nodded. God she was so cute and we were walking when she began to shiver. I ran back to Emily's and grabbed my old hoodie. I placed it on her shoulders and she smiled up at me. She looked at him with her eyes showing love and then when we got to the bored we ended no man's land. I was shoved away and I phased. I saw the guy push Amaya behind him and he hissed.

"Don't touch her mutt!" He said hissing at me. "I will kill you!" He screamed at me and I growled. I got ready to pounce on this guy when Amaya ran out and held out her hands to stop us.

"STOP IT!" She screamed and I was shocked at this. "Listen to me if you hurt my father Jacob I will hate and dad if you hurt Jacob I will never forgive you and I will leave!" She said well looking at us and I couldn't help put whimper. I felt my ears pin back and my tail went between my legs and she walked over to me. She ran her fingers through my fur and I heard the guys phase in. I knew they would see everything and I sighed. "Jacob I don't know why I wanna stay with you but I will. Listen to me ok Fido?" She said and I barked a laugh out. "Jacob I promise we will hang out again. Daddy shut it." She said and I laughed. "Listen we will have a lot of hurtles to jump over but I promise we will manage." She said smiling and kissed the top of my head as she ran into her dad's arm that picked her up.

"Jacob I will be calling you later." He said and was gone. When I phased back to human my phone rang and thus the most awkward conversation I have ever went through happened. He gave the bird and the bees talk. I wanted this convo to end but god it got more awkward as he went on. When it was family over and I sighed in relief as I hung up the phone.

Amaya's POV

I was out for Christmas shopping with my aunts and my cousin. Alice was dragging me all over the place and I hissed as she stuffed me into a changing room. There was four dresses thrown at me and I put on one of them. My eyes grew wide as I saw it was knee length and clung to me like a glove. I groaned and pouted. Alice forced me into a dress that made me look like a Lolita and I growled.

"NOOO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed and my aunt Alice popped her head over the stall and glared.

"You will wear it out now." She said angerly and I flinched but nodded. So here I was wearing a purple Lolita dress and I groaned. I walked out and we were on our way home. I was frozen I saw the door was slammed open. I ran up to my door and walked in. I saw my house was destroyed and my mother glaring hatefully at Jacob.

"Mom you ok?" I asked her as I looked from Jacob to my mom. Then I was thrown in the hair and I screamed. I landed onto something furry and I felt breeze hitting my face I shivered. I dug my nails into his skin. I look over to see my mom chasing us and I reach for as she reaches for me but Jacob wolf jumped. He dodged her and I screamed for my mother but he kept going. We made it to a house and I turned to glare at him but my eyes got wide. He was standing infront of me naked and I blushed. I placed my hands over my eyes I so didn't want to see that.

"Amaya I am sorry. " He said and is face fell and I felt bad so I just sighed.

"Umm it's ok can you i….Ummm…puts pants on" I said stuttering I was so embarrassed and I knew I looked like a cherry right now. He took off jogging somewhere and I sighed. Come on girl get yourself together don't let him see ya blush. I thought to myself and I look up and I saw him looking at me like I meant everything to him. My heart skipped a beat and god he was gorgeous and I knew I like him. I blushed more and let my hair cover my face making it hidden. "Look I don't know you did that but I need to get before my mom kills something." I said as I peeked out through my hair and I saw his face dropped my heart dropped too.

"Can you please stat for a bit? Let's just try to be friends and forget about the family crap?" He asked me and I saw hope in his eyes so I sighed.

"Ok fine but under one condition don't ever call my mom a leech again got me?" I asked him and hoped filled his eyes and I smiled softly. He lead my towards a beach and I got wide eyed it was so pretty here. "Ya know Jacob I always loved the water but I was too afraid to come down here." I said as the wind blew my hair around and the air smelled of sea salt.

"Amaya your welcome here anytime." He told me and I smiled. I nodded I was over joined that he said that. I don't think he knew how much he made my day. "Would it be ok if I ask to know more about you?" He asked me and I laughed he really did wanna know everything about me.

"Ok I will tell you. I was left at my mom's house when I a new born so she took me in and raised me. God she wouldn't ever let me stub a toe she would growl or hiss. She would be crazy when I was picked on in school. My dad wouldn't let me have any friends over her would yell at them. I grew up spoiled and my parents bent over backwards for me. My mom used to sing me a lullaby at night when I would wake up screaming. I find my mom's cold skin comforting and as I grew up I wouldn't sleep unless my mom rocked me to sleep. Since my parents never sleep they would stay in my room with while I slept. My mom loves me more than anyone I have known does. She protects me Jacob and I could never leave." I said smiling at the wonderful memory of the younger days. My mom and Dad always tried to save me and keep me safe. I smiled and watched the wave's crash on the ocean. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder. It felt so wrong but so right. I smiled sweetly and I knew this is where I wanted to be. "I wanna come here more." I said happily and I heard him sigh. He places his head on top of him and I was so happy. I knew this was perfect. The sunset and made everything so perfect until my stomach growled. I felt my cheeks turn red again.

"Let's go to Emily's i am sure they have food" He said and he offered my hand. I lanced my finger through his and god this felt so right. All this felt right and I was happy. We approached a house as we enter I hid behind Jacob and I felt shy.

"Who's that behind you Jake?" A guy asked and I heard Jacob laugh. "She smells nice." The guy asked and Jacob growled as I tightened my hold on him.

"It's Amaya. Amaya its ok they won't hurt you." He told me and I huffed,

"Easy for you to say you didn't…." I began and my phone rang. I heard my mom on the other end.

"Sweetie is ok?" She asked frantically.

"Yes ma I am fine."

"Did these bastards hurt you I will rip them to shred?"

"Oh god no." I said laughing.

"Thank god when will you be home? I am worried!"

"I will be home in 20 ma I love you a lot." I hung up my phone shaking my head I turned to Jacob. "I need to get going my mom is waiting ummm Jacob can you give me a ride?" I asked him kindly and he nodded. As we were walking then cold air hit my skin and it caused me to shiver from the cold. I saw Jacob get wide eyes and he ran back to the house. He placed a warm hoodie on me and his scent hit me. God he smelt good and I looked up at with love. I sighed when we neared no man's land. I saw Jacob get shoved away and I was place behind my father. I heard fabric and I knew Jacob phased.

"Don't touch her mutt!" He said hissing at Jacob. "I will kill you!" He screamed at Jacob who just growled. Fear ran through me and I ran between I place my hand signaling for them to stop/

"STOP IT!" I screamed and I saw them freeze and stare at me. "Listen to me if you hurt my father Jacob I will hate and dad if you hurt Jacob I will never forgive you and I will leave!" I said and I heard Jacob whimper. I looked at him and Jacob had his ears pinned back and his tail between his legs. I walked over to him smiling. I ran my singers through his soft fur and it felt good beneath my fingers. "Jacob I don't know why I wanna stay with you but I will. Listen to me ok Fido?" I said smiling at him and I think Jacob bark back a laugh. I loved feeling his fur between my fingers and I want stay like this but I knew I couldn't "Jacob I promise we will hang out again. Daddy shut it." I said and I cut my dad off before he opened his mouth. "Listen we will have a lot of hurtles to jump over but I promise we will manage." I said smiling and I kissed the top of his head. I ran over to my dad I jumped on him and my dad turned to Jacob.

"Jacob I will be calling you later." My dad said before he ran off. "You will not see him again." My father said and I snarled at him. He laughed.

"Yes I will or I swear dad I will leave and stay in LA Push." I threatened and he growled but nodded.

"You win." My father said and I smiled. I feel asleep on the way home I was too damn tired to care what tomorrow would bring.

Emmetts POV

I had just got done hunting and I came inside to see my wife picking up a mess. She looked extremely pissed off and then the smell of wet mutt hit my nose. It was mixed with my daughter and fear shot through me. I ran over to her and she turned her eyes to me in them I saw grief anger and sadness.

"Emmett he took….he took our baby." Rosalie said and I saw the sadness etched on her face. I ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"She will come home I promise you this." I said as I kissed the top of her head and I looked at her she looked so vulnerable and sad. "I will go wait at the border for her how does that sound?" I asked and Rosalie nodded. I kissed her before I headed out to the border and I wanted to rip Jacob apart. This mutts where tearing our poor family apart. I was at the border for god knows how long until I smelt my daughter. I took off running to where she stood with Jacob and I ran. I shoved the bastard away from my daughter.

"Don't touch her I said angerly. "I will kill you!" I said and I would be damned if I let that mutt get his hands on MY Amaya. She is my daughter and I will be the one to take care of her. I got ready to attack him when my daughter came running out and she spread out her hands.

"STOP IT!" she screamed and I just stared at my daughter in shock. He could kill her within seconds. "Listen to me if you hurt my father Jacob I will hate and dad if you hurt Jacob I will never forgive you and I will leave!" She screamed in anger and I couldn't believe she was sticking up for the mutt. My anger was unbearable and I knew she was in danger. I watched as my daughter walked over to Jacob and I just zoned out of their conversation this was not what I wanted to hear. I hated the fact the my angel was imprinted on but I would obey her wishes since she is my little girl. God did my daughter have me wrapped around her pretty little finger. She came running to me and jumper on me. I turned to Jacob and looked at him. I let him see my distrust in him.

"Jacob I will be calling you later." I said and damn right I would be he needed the talk. He was going to get it even if he doesn't want it. I took off running and I my daughter clung to me like she did when she was little. Truth be told I was scared she was growing up and soon would leave the nest. She is the only daughter I have ever had and I didn't wanna loose her. "You won't be seeing him again." I said and I heard my daughter huff. God she took after too much of her mother and he attitude I swear they we just alike.

"Yes I will or I swear dad I will leave and stay in LA Push." She said and I growled god just like her mother I swear.

"You win. "I said defeated and as I ran I felt her breathing leveling. I knew my little angel was out like a light. I walked inside and put her to bed. I went downstairs to my overly pissed off wife.

"EMMETT SHE ISN'T GOING TO EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" My wife screamed in my face and I sighed. God she had a temper today. "No flea ridden disgusting mongrel will be near our daughter." She said screaming and I walked over to her. I pulled her into a hug. "Emmett it's not fair our baby doesn't deserve this. Fate is sick and twisted." My wife said in sadness and I sighed. I knew it was sick and twisted but there isn't anything we can do about it.

"Babe I know you wanna fix things but we can never keep them apart. It can hurt them." I said and Rosalie sighed.

"I know but Emmett her can hurt her or kill her." My wife said in sadness and I nodded.

"We will figure something out." I told her and my wife nodded. We would only want what's best for our Angel even if it means letting her be with the flee ridden mutt. I guess only time can tell and I knew I would protect my daughter from any harm including Jacob if he got out of line. I broke away from my wife and I went to call Jacob. I gave him the talk and he damn well better listen to it I don't want now little wolves running around my house anytime soon.

Here is the latest chapter i hope you all had a great Christmas and have a happy new years. Please review i love to hear your opinions good or bad. Well see ya guys have a great night or day ha lol.


	7. Callidora and Paul:The spitfire & Jerk

Callidora's POV

I was jogging through the woods when all of a sudden a wolf stopped infront of me and I cursed I must of crossed the border line. I backed up a bit and stared at the wolf. I saw it stare at me with such love and adoration. I glared at the puppy and he looked taken back.

"Look mutt I didn't mean to come over here I am leaving now." I said and I turned around. I went to jog off but a warm hand grabbed me and I turned around. There stood the handsome guy from the day at the beach. I think his name was Paul. "Let me go mutt or I swear to god you will regret it." I said angerly and he pulled me toward him. I was getting further and further from the border line. I hissed at him and he just keeps dragging me. "LET ME GO!" I screamed and he just sighed. He released me and I took this chance to run to the border line but his whimper made me stop. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I though bitterly to myself.

"Please Callidora just stay for a while." He said well more like begged me and I groaned. Something about this guy made me wanna spend time with him. I turned around and face him. I just nodded and he smiled. I walked over to him and we began to walk through the forest. "You know Callidora your very pretty." He told me and I felt my cheese flush. He laughed and I blushed more. He had the most amazing laugh I have ever heard and I knew that I was stuck. I was falling for this wolf wither I wanted to or not. He made me happy and just being around him mad spirit soars. "So Callidora tell me about yourself." He asked me and I giggled.

"Ok will do." I said smiling and looked over at him. The way he looked at me made my breathe catch. He looked at me like I was the only thing in the earth that matter. "Well you already know I am the daughter of Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. I love being their daughter they always take care of me and they love me dearly. I love the color blue and I love country music. My favorite food is hamburgers and fries. I love jogging and I tend to be a health nut sometimes." I said blushing and Paul laughed. I looked at him and he held out his hand. I was hesitate but why not so I placed my hand in his and the warm of his hand made me feel so protected. My emotions where going hay wire and I didn't know what to do. I hated this guy but then I felt such love and passion for him. I didn't know what to do or how to act and as we walked. The silence was nice and yet driving me crazy. "So Paul what do you do for fun around here?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Well patrol, cliff diving, eating and just hang out." He said and I laughed. He looked at me and I smiled up at him. I turned around and stood infront of him. I let go of his hand and hooked them together behind my back. I leaned forward a bit as I was looking up at him and he was smiling.

"If you like to eat how about one day I make you dinner." I said kindly and his eyes got wide.

"Are you serious?" He asked me shocked and I giggled. I nodded and next thing I know he lifted me and spun me around. I let a giggle escape my lips and he chuckled. "Ya know Callidora I don't think I could have found a better girl. I think you're perfect." He told me and great I blushed again. This guy knew how to be romantic or at least I thought so.

"Paul lets ummm be friends?" I asked him unsure my heart wanted to be more then that but I wanted to start of slow. He nodded and I squealed. I wrapped my arms around you and I smiled. I knew I had fallen and fallen hard for this mutt but the hatred was still there in the back of my mind. We walked around the woods for a bit and I looked up at Paul. "Umm Paul I need to get back soon I am hungry." I told him and he chuckled.

"Would you like to eat at Emily's she makes a lot of food." He said to me and I nodded. Paul threw me over his shoulder and I giggled. Before I knew it we were at Emily's house and when we walked in all eyes were on m I groaned.

"Ya'll wanna take a picture it last long dontcha know?" I said rudely and everyone started laughing.

"God Paul she is perfect for you." A guy said and I glared at him. I flipped him the bird and everyone was laughing now. I just rolled my eyes at their childish antics. "I am Embry." The guy who had the smart mouth said and I felt like being evil. So I smiled sweetly and looked him up and down.

"Embry huh? You seem like an Embry boring and annoying." I said with a wave of hand and people where laughing now.

"God Paul I like her. I am Jared." A guy said as he walked up to me and he was tall I smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Jared or I think I will call you Sky Scrapper or tall puppy." I said sweetly and Jared seemed to blush and I laugh.

"Fine I will call you short stuff." He said smiling and I huffed.

"That all you got puppy wuppy." I said to Jared and he was glaring at me. "All do you need your tummy rubbed?" I asked and the room busted into laughter. Jared went to sit back down and I smiled. The guy who I assumed was the Alpha walked up to me/

"I am Sam." He said kindly and I knew better then to mess with an alpha I smiled kindly.

"Callidora but call me Calli." I said kindly and Sam raised his eyebrow. "I know better than to pick at an Alpha." I said smugly and he laughed but nodded.

"I am Quil." A guy said from the couch and I smiled evilly.

"Quil huh? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girlie guy." I said with a sweet smile place on my lips and everyone is laughing. My phone rang and I looked at I groaned. "Hi ma." I said into my phone.

"CALLIDORA WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard my mother scream into the phone.

"In La Push." I said like it was no big deal.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" My mother said and I groaned.

"I am with the pup's ma."

"Get your ass home now young lady!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Callidora Cullen get your ass home in 30 minutes or so help me I will come get you."

"You wouldn't that would start a war!"

"Then so be it I will start a fucking war home in 30!"

"Fine ma you win. See ya in 30"

"I love ya baby girl."

"I love ya to ma." I said and I hung up. I looked at everyone and sighed. I turned to Paul and he looked upset. "Can you take me to no man's land my ma is throwing a bitch fit." I said and I rolled my eyes. He nodded and I turned to everyone. "Nice to meet all of you we have to get together sometimes. Your pups aren't that bad." I said with a shrug and Paul picked me up. I was now giggling insanely now. "Paul put your number in my phone." I said blushing and he nodded. As soon as we got into no man's land my father ran over to me. He snatched me from Paul.

"You will not see her again! I will not tolerate this." My father and I growled. That took my father by surprise.

"I WILL SEE HIM REGARDLESS FATHER! ILOVE HIM AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND MA SAY! I WILL GO HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION. "I screamed in anger and I realized I said I loved a guy I didn't know. My face flushes a bright red but I needed to get my point across. "DADDY I AM NOT A LIL GIRL ANYMORE THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOUR NEED TO LET ME SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY! STOP TRYING TO BIND MY WINGS!" I finished and my dad places me on the ground. I saw the look in his eyes and he placed his ice cold hand on my delicate skin.

"I know you are hun but I don't you to grow up. It's too fast but I see now you're a grown up and I know that now." He said and I saw the hurt in his eyes. "But you have to understand it's hard on this old man your daddy's little angel." My father said and my heart broke for him but I needed to spread my wings and fly. I didn't want to be caged anymore. I saw my father look at Paul. "You got off lucky boy. I will call you and inform when and where you can see my baby girl." My father said and we were off towards home. I pulled out my phone when we got home and I texted Paul.

Hey it's Calli.

Oh hey what's up?

Nothing much parents going into parent mode. I swear sometimes I wish I was there with you.

Really? Callidora I think I am falling for you.

YAY! I mean I am happy to hear it.

Your something else I can't wait see that pretty smile of yours.

I can't wait to see you either. Paul I need to get some rest Good night.

Good night angel sweet dreams XXX

With that I turned off my phone and cuddled up in my bed. My mind kept drifting off to the cutie Paul.

Paul's POV

I was on patrol and I sweet smell hit me. I knew it was my angel Callidora and I stop to see her. She looked gorgeous in her sweats and with her hair pulled up into a bun. God was my angel gorgeous. She glared at me and this shocked me and it hurt too. How could my sweet angel have so much hatred towards me? I phased back just as she turned around and I grabbed my shorts.

"Look mutt I didn't mean to come over here I am leaving now" She said angerly and I grabbed her arm. She turned around toward me and the hatred in her eyes made me flinch. This cute little angel hates me for some unknown reason. "LET GO!" She screamed in anger and I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Callidora just stay for a while." I said basically pleading and got this wasn't like me but I needed to have her by my side. I needed to have her with me always and my heart skipped a beat as she walked over to me. We began to walk through the woods and just having her by my side made me feel like I could soar through the sky. ""You know Callidora your very pretty. "I told her with such adoration and I saw a cute blush being placed on her cheeks. I laughed more and she blushed more. God she was too cute when her cheeks turned red. I knew this girl had caught me and my heart was hers and hers alone. God this isn't good but I liked it. God I have problems. God what was this beauty doing to me and all of a sudden I needed to know everything about her. "So Callidora tell me about you." I asked her and she giggled. She had the cutest giggle and she was my angel for sure.

"Ok will do. "She said smiling and she looked over at me. I watched my pretty imprint and I knew at this very minute this girl had become my world and my life. "Well you already know I am the daughter of Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. I love being their daughter they always take care of me and they love me dearly. I love the color blue and I love country music. My favorite food is hamburgers and fries. I love jogging and I tend to be a health nut sometimes. "She said while blushed and I laughed. This girl was amazing and she had my heart going around and around. When she looked at me I held out my hand to her. When her delicate soft skin touched mine I felt like I could fly. Just having her touch me made me go crazy and she really knew how to speak to speak to my soul. .She looked like she conflicting something then she smiled. "So Paul what do you do for fun around here?" She asked me and I laughed it had taken me back that she wanted to know what I do for fun around here.

Well patrol, cliff diving, eating and just hang out." I said and she laughed. I looked at her and she smiled up at me. I realized just how short she was but god she was just too cute. She turned around and released my hand as she stood infront of me. She leaned forward a bit as she had her hand cups behind her back. She leaned forward a bit and she was smiling at him. She looked damn sexy like that and I to suppress the wolf inside of me that wanted to claim her as his own.

"If you like to eat how about one day I make you dinner." She said kindly and this took my back by surprise. My eyes got wide and I thought she was kidding but I wanted to make sure.

"Are you serious?" I asked her still shocked and she giggled. She nodded and I ran to lift this little petite angel. She was perfect and she knew her way to a man's heart. I spun her around and she was giggling. I chuckled at her. "Ya know Callidora I don't think I could have found a better girl. I think you're perfect." I told her as I watched her and I wanted so bad to run my hand down her perfect face. She blushed again and she was just too perfect.

"Paul lets ummm be friends?" She asked me and she crushed my heart but I knew it was better than nothing. I just nodded and what she did next surprised me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I have falling hard for this cute little angel. "Umm Paul I need to get back soon I am hungry." She told me and my face fell. I had to think of something so she wouldn't leave mad and I sighed. I had the perfect idea and I hoped she would go along with it.

"Would you like to eat at Emily's she makes a lot of food. "I said to her and she nodded. I was way too excited at the thought of spending time with my imprint my love and my world. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She giggled as I did it and we were Emily's house. I placed her down and we walked inside. I was nervous at how everyone would react around he and she groaned as all eyes were on her.

"Ya'll wanna take a picture it last long dontcha know?" she said rudely and I laughed along with everyone else. This girl is perfect she has an attitude like me and who could be more perfect.

"God Paul she is perfect for you." Embry said and I watched as she flipped him off. I was in too much shock and I couldn't even respond to this. This girl is pure evil and I loved her for her. Everyone was laughing now and I watched my angel roll her eyes. "I am Embry." My friend told her and I saw an evil glint in her eyes.

"Embry huh? You seem like an Embry boring and annoying." She said with a wave of her delicate hand. My eyes got wide and I couldn't believe she was doing this. She was really shocking me and I was falling more and more in love with her. Everyone was laughing now and I had to admit she was a spit fire.

"God Paul I like her. I am Jared." Jared said as he walked up to us and she was smiling.

"Nice to meet you Jared or I think I will call you Sky Scrapper or tall puppy. "She said sweetly and I nearly joked on the air. God that was a new one and I saw Jared blush. God she was having everyone laughing insanely.

"Fine I will call you short stuff. "She said and all my imprint did was huff. This was funny I had to admit it.

"That all you got puppy wuppy."She said to Jared and he was glaring at her. I let out a low growl as a warning "All do you need your tummy rubbed?" She asked him and everyone was laughing harder now. Jared rolled his eyes and went to sit back down. I saw Sam start to walk towards us and I wanted to try to defend her but I knew same wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"I am Sam." Sam said kindly and my imprint smiled. Something was off maybe she didn't wanna go up against an Alpha.

"Callidora but call me Calli." She said kindly without a cocky remark and Sam raised his eye brow in confusion. I will agree with me I was confused also. "I know better than to pick at an Alpha." She said smugly and Sam laughed but nodded.

"I am Quil." Quil said from the couch and I wanted to see what she said about him.

"Quil huh? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girlie guy." She said with a sweet smile place on her angelic face. Everyone was laughing now and none of us could stop now. Her phone rang and she groaned before she answered it. "Hi ma." I said into my phone and I rolled my eyes. The leeches where probably looking for her about now "In La Push." She said and I knew this girl was so evil and I liked it. "I am with the pups ma." She said and I rolled my eyes at her calling us pups. "What if I don't wanna?" she said and I nearly choked on the air. She was trying to piss them off or something. "You wouldn't that would start a war!" She said and we all tensed in the room. We knew that didn't sound good what would start a war. Them turning or biting the girls and I let out a love growl like the hell they would I kill those blood sucking leeches before they could even get to her. "Fine ma you win. See ya in 30" She said and I couldn't help the disappointment that flooded through me. "I love ya to ma." She said and she hung up the phone. She turned to everyone and I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to spend more time with my angel. "Can you take me to no man's land my ma is throwing a bitch fit." She said and I tried to suppress a laugh and i nodded. "Nice to meet all of you we have to get together sometimes. Your pups aren't that bad." She said with a shrug and I hear everyone shuffle a laugh. I went and picked up Callidora and she was giggling now. "Paul put your number in my phone." She said and this took me by surprise but I nodded. I reached into her coat pocket and put my number in it. I saw her blushed again and I so wanted to snap a picture of it. When we entered no man's land I smelt that disgusting smile. The doctor Leech and she were snatched from me.

"You will not see her again! I will not tolerate this." The leech doctor said and I was glaring at him. I heard my angel growl and I laughed. God she is just too perfect sometime. I saw the leech doctor looking shocked. .

"I WILL SEE HIM REGARDLESS FATHER! ILOVE HIM AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND MA SAY! I WILL GO HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION. "She screamed and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face when she said she loved him. God I was on cloud nine now. This girl made me the happiness guy ever. "DADDY I AM NOT A LIL GIRL ANYMORE THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOUR NEED TO LET ME SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY! STOP TRYING TO BIND MY WINGS!" She said and her dad places her down. I had to stop myself from ripping him apart when he placed a disgusting hand on her face.

"I know you are hun but I don't you to grow up. It's too fast but I see now you're a grown up and I know that now." The leech said and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I kind of felt sorry for him. "But you have to understand it's hard on this old man your daddy's little angel." He father said and I saw Callidora's face fall a bit but she quickly had it fixed within seconds. "You got off lucky boy. I will call you and inform when and where you can see my baby girl" The leech said and took off running and I phased. I felt my phone vibrating in my shorts. I ignored it for now I had to patrol. When I finished I got home and there was an unreadable number. I look at the text and my breathe caught when I saw who it was from.

Hey it's Calli.

Oh hey what's up? I texted back to her and I tried not to let me happiness over flow me.

Nothing much parents going into parent mode. I swear sometimes I wish I was there with you." I nearly laughed when I got that message but when I saw that she wanted to be with me sometimes. My breath caught.

Really? Callidora I think I am falling for you." I texted her back and I couldn't believe I texted that. I smacked my forehead and then my phone vibrated.

"YAY! I mean I am happy to hear it." She texted and I giggled at her cuteness. God this women knew how to drive me completely crazy.

"Your something else I can't wait see that pretty smile of yours." I texted her back and I wanted to lay with her in my arms tonight. I wanted to feel her soft touch on my flesh god this women is something else.

"I can't wait to see you either. Paul I need to get some rest Good night." She texted and I would imagine the cute little yawn that would escape those sweet beautiful lips of hers.

"Good night angel sweet dreams XXX" I texted her back and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I fell into an intense dream about him and Callidora.

Carlisle's POV

My daughter was out to long for just going for a jog and Esme called her. She about flipped out when she heard our angel was in La Push and she nearly pushed me out the door. I was nearly pushed out the door and she told me to go to no man's land. I was waiting for my daughter when I smelt that disgusting wolf I ran and snatched my little angel from him.

"You will not see her again! I will not tolerate this." I said angerly and I saw the mutt glaring at me. My daughter growled at me and I couldn't believe this that she growled at me. I knew she was hanging out with the mutt's too much.

"I WILL SEE HIM REGARDLESS FATHER! ILOVE HIM AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND MA SAY! I WILL GO HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION. "She screamed and I couldn't believe my daughter my angel was in love with a mutt. I knew my life would be horrible when I knew he imprinted up I didn't think I t would be this bad. "DADDY I AM NOT A LIL GIRL ANYMORE THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT YOU NEED TO LET ME SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY! STOP TRYING TO BIND MY WINGS!" She screamed and I knew she was right but I couldn't help I didn't want my angel to grow up and leave the nest. I wasn't ready to let her go. I placed my daughter on the ground and placed my hand on her face. I tried not to let my fear show through my eyes.

"I know you are hun but I don't you to grow up. It's too fast but I see now you're a grown up and I know that now. "I said admitting my worst nightmare my daughter was grown and will leave us soon. " But you have to understand it's hard on this old man your daddy's little angel." I said choking back the sadness that wanted to surface itself. I didn't want her to grow up but she was. I picked my daughter back up. "You got off lucky boy. I will call you and inform when and where you can see my baby girl" I said to Paul as I took off running to the house. I finally got home and Esme watched as our daughter went up to the house.

"CARLISLE CULLEN!" Esme screamed my name and I froze. I knew I was in trouble big time and I sighed.

"Look Esme I know you don't want this but we have no choice we have to let them be together. Whether we like it or not. Our daughter loves the mutt." I said hatefully and Esme sighed.

"Fine but they have to stay here in site at ALL time Carlisle." Esme said and I nodded. God our lives have went from good to a hell hole.


	8. Embry&Vespera: The horror movie

Alice's Pov

I was sitting inside with my Jasper when all of a sudden the phone rang. I looked towards Jasper and he sighed. He handed me the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked kindly.

"Alice right?" Someone said on the other line and something shot through me. I knew I wouldn't like where this was going.

"Yes who are you?" I asked rudely wanting to get this over with and the person sighed.

"It's Embry. I was wondering if I could come over and see Vespera." Embry said and I glared at the wall. I totally forgot that the filthy mutt imprinted on my angel. I wanted to rip his throat but Jasper sent calming waves over to me. I rolled my eyes but was thankful to him for doing it.

"Yes I think that would be a great Idea." I said through my anger. I had to stay calm for my angel's sake. "You guys will stay in my site at ALL time understand mutt?" I said angerly and he nodded. I hung up the phone and tried my hardest not to throw the phone across the room.

"What's wrong love?" Jasper asked me and I turned to him.

"The mutt's coming to see our angel." I said angerly and Jasper sighed. I didn't wanna admit that my daughter needed this. So I walked outside and I saw it was sunny out. My daughter was sitting outside in a bikini top and shorts. She was ready a book and I laughed. She was just like my daughter to be reading a book and I laughed. We were so much alike and you could tell she was my angel. I saw her look up at me and she raised an eye brow.

"Ma what's up?" she asked me and I shook my head. I just smiled at her and I knew my life was going to only get harder.

"Embry is coming over to see you." I said to her and her face was red. She was so happy and I knew I would regret this. Next thing I know Embry was out back staring at my daughter in awe and lust. I hissed and ran inside. I grabbed a coat and threw it over my daughter. "Stop looking at my daughter you pervert!" I said angerly and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Vespera." He said as he jumped on our deck. Vespera was blushing and I retreated inside where I could still see or hear them.

"I am so excited you're here Embry." My daughter said jumping up and down. She jumped on him and he starts laughing. "Go doggy!" She said laughing and Embry was laughing too. I just stared at my loving daughter as she flirted with the wolf.

"Alice dear stop worrying." I heard jasper said and I just sighed.

"I know but it's hard it's our little girl out there." I said worriedly as I watched them flirt.

"Hey Embry you like scary movies?" MY daughter asked Embry and I was glaring at them now.

"Alice stops." Jasper told me and I rolled my eyes. I didn't wanna but I had to try to make things better for my daughter. I went into the kitchen and sung as I began to cook dinner for them. I just let cooking take away my pain and little did I know that I was cooking for two hours. I had enough food to at least 4 humans and 20 wolves. I sighed and decided to call the pack and invite them over and everyone was shocked but agreed they would be over in 30 minutes. I hope I can deal with this and my family can too.

Vespera's POV

I was sitting outside reading the best book ever, Immortal Love and I was so into when I saw shadow over the book. I look up to see my mother staring at me and I was a little bit worried. "Ma what's up?" I asked her and she looked at me funny.

"Embry is coming over to see you." He said and excitement over came me as I jumped up. I was smiling at my mom and she ran inside and she threw a coat on me. Ok I was confused as to way my mom threw a coat on me. "Stop staring at daughter you pervert." My mother said and I turned around to see the most handsome guy ever. There stood Embry in all his sexy glory and I felt my face heat up just by staring at him. His tan skin was just so amazing and he was wearing ripped faded jeans with a graphic t-shirt and vans. He was amazingly gorgeous and I wanted to run and jump on him. I restrained myself and smiled kindly.

"Hey Vespera!" I heard him say and my heart skipped a beat. I watched as he jumped up on our deck and I smiled at him.

"Embry I am so excited you're here!" I said and I couldn't contain myself anymore. I ran up and jumped on him. "Go Puppy "I said causing him to laugh even more. When he laughed I shivered a bit. He had the most amazing laugh I have ever heard. "Hey Embry you like scary movies?" I asked me and he laughed.

"I love them why?" He asked me and I smiled. I knew I was blushing insanely now and I wanted to snuggle up next to him while watching a scary movie.

"Would you like to watch one?" I asked him stuttering a bit and he laughs. He nods and I lead him inside. He smiled and we sat down infront of the TV. "You can go head and pick a movie." I told him and he laughed. He went and picked out the one movie I am afraid of and he put it in. I watched as a girl was sliced up and I hid myself in Embry's arm whimpering abet. When he put his arms around me everything felt so right and I felt safe. A huge wolf came up and ripped a guy's head off. I shrieked and basically jumped in Embry's lap.

"Are you scared?" He asked me and tried to gather my pride.

"I am not and I am fine." I said and then all of a sudden a wolf came out of the woods. He ripped a guy to shreds and I shrieked again. I buried my head in Embry's shoulder and he laughed. The whole movie I was basically in Embry's lap and I felt so safe but this movie was horrible. Embry was laughing and I was glued to like hell I was letting him go. Embry tried to get me off his lap and I clung to him and whimpered.

"Its ok babe you can let go. I won't let them get." Embry said and I shivered but nodded.

"Embry can we be friends?" I asked trying not to stutter and Embry laughed yet again.

"Of course my dear." He said and I smiled. We were walking toward the kitchen and I turned to him smiling. "You know Vespera you are just too cute." He told me and he placed his hand on my face. I leaned my face on his hand enjoying his touch and I say screw this shit between my family and his. I wanna be with him and no one will stop me.

"Embry you know you're just as cute." I said and he laughed. I was smiling at him now and I just wanted to stay with him forever.

"Vespera hunny go get dressed the pack is coming over for dinner." My mother hollered and I nodded. I ran off to get dressed.

Embrys POV:

I was pacing back and forth trying to decide if I should call the seer leech or not. I wanted to see Vespera so badly and knew I had to get the ok from her. I sighed and dialed the Cullen's number. I prayed to the gods that that seer leech would be the one to pick up the phone. It would save me a lot of trouble.

""Hello?" A girl asked kindly and I knew who it was thank heavens it was the Seer leech that picked up the phone.

"Alice right?" I asked just to make sure and god was I nervous.

"Yes who are you?" She asks rudely and I tried my hardest to suppress the growl that wanted to escape.

"It's Embry. I was wondering if I could come over and see Vespera." I said hopefully and please let her say yes. I miss my imprint my life and my love. I felt so empty without her by my side and I really wanted to see her.

"Yes I think that would be a great Idea "She said and I could tell she didn't like it. But I could care less I wanted to see my imprint. "You guys will stay in my site at ALL time understand mutt?" She said and I growled. She must have taken that as a yes because the line went dead and I grabbed clothes. I put them in a bag and tied it to my leg as I shifted. I went to run to Vespera house and I keep thinking about her. I heard growls but I could care less I got to spend time with my angel. As I got to the Cullen's I shifted back to human and put on my clothes. I walked out into the clearing and their stood my imprint. Her bikini top showed out just how perfect her body truly was and I notice her shorts showed off her nice long legs. God was she gorgeous and within seconds my mind went into the gutter. The little seer leech vanished and reappeared. She threw a coat on Vespera who sighed and she was glaring at me. "Stop staring at my daughter you pervert" She said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Vespera" I said as I ran and jumped over the patio using the railing as a support. I landed right in front of her and seer leech retreated inside.

"Embry I am so glad you've come." She said and I smiled at her and then I felt her jump on my back. I laughed and I knew this girl was perfect for me. "Go Puppy!" She said and I laughed at her. This girl was to perfect and too great for me to even have. She made me very happy and everything about her made me feel like I could fly. I wanted to stay by her side forever. Vampire or not I will still love this girl even she turns into them.

"Hey Embry you like scary movies?" She asked me and I laughed. I loved scary movies it was the perfect chance for me to get Vespera closer to me.

"I love them why?" I asked her and I saw her face turn a slight pink. Ok this girl is way too damn cute and I wanted to mark her as my own. What slow down god am I some kind of horny dog? I thought to myself but I did make myself laugh. Ok I was going insane.

"Would you like to watch one? "She asked me stuttering a bit and I nodded. She lead me inside and she sat down on the couch in front of the TV I followed after her. "You can go head and pick a movie. "She told me and I got up to look through the movies. One movie title caught my eye it was a about a killer werewolf. As the movie started a girl got sliced up and blood sprayed everywhere. Vespera whimpered and hid herself in my arm. I wrapped my arm around her and she sighed. I keep watching the screen as more people died. A huge wolf appeared out of the woods and began to rip a guy's head of. I heard Vespera shriek and the next thing I knew she was in my lap. I wasn't going to lie I loved having her. He scent was hitting my nose and I had to force a growl down my throat.

"Are you scared?" I asked her out of concern I didn't want my imprint scared even if it is some stupid movie.

"I am not and I am fine." She said and I chuckled. A huge wolf came out of the wood and he ran at the guy. He ripped a guy to shreds and she shrieked again. She buried her head in my shoulder and I laughed. I liked her being this close to me it made me very happy. The whole movies she was glued to me and would hide herself away in my arms our shoulders. She was just too damn cute and when the movie ends I tried to stand up. My imprint clung to me and I regretted choosing this movie because she was beyond scared. I couldn't help but laugh at my pretty innocent angel. When she whimpered is my world got dark and I knew she was truly scared

"Its ok babe you can let go. I won't let them get." I said gently and she nodded. She released me and instantly regretted her releasing me. I hated being apart from her.

"Embry can we be friends?" She asked me and I smiled loving at her. I wanted to be more then friends but I would have to let it go I didn't wanna push her to hard and make her regret giving me a chance or even thinking about it.

"Of course my dear." I told her smiling and her face lit up. I loved being able to make her happy. That's all I ever wanna do is make my angel happy. "You know Vespera you are just too cute." I told her and placed my hand on her cheek. She leaned her head into my hand and I was enjoying the contact a little too much. I would fight for this beauty and even if it meant I started a war so be it. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her I was done. She was all that mattered to me she was my heart me and my everything,

"Embry you know you're just as cute." She told me and I laughed at that. She called me cute not handsome but cute. God she was just too cute and I wanted to take her and run. I could picture the life I would have with her and boy did I want it all.

"Vespera hunny go get dressed the pack is coming over for dinner." The seer leech hollered and I watched as my pretty imprint ran up the stairs to get ready. So the pack was coming for dinner I knew this was going to be interesting and a strong smell hit my nose and god did it smell good. IT made my mouth water and I realized the leech could cook for not being able to eat of course.


	9. BBQ Fight and turning?

As the pack arrived Paul and Jacob where all too excited to be able to see their imprints and the wonderful smell of food hit the guys noses. It did smell amazing and Embry walked up to them. He had a goofy smile on his face that caused the other guys to look at him in confusion and his eyes shot up to the stairs where the Three girls stood up at the top staring down at everyone. The guys breathe caught when they saw them and they look amazing.

Vespera had her hair up in pig tails and a very low cute tank top on showing off a lot off cleavage. Her jeans seemed to cling to her forcing off her very sexy curvy body. She had three inch stiletto heels and her face had light yet seductive make up on it. Her jewelry had wolves on it and Embry couldn't help but drool at his sexy imprint.

Callidora had her hair down and curled making it frame it pretty face. She had smokey eye shadow on her eyes and ruby red lips. She was wearing a short corset dress that was tight at the top and showed of her amazing chest and flared down to her knees. She had 4 inch stiletto boots and her jewelry was peace signs. Paul couldn't stop staring at her and she really did make his heart skip beats a lot.

Amaya was dressed in a short plaid red skirt that had chains coming off the side and red corset that that underneath it had long flaring sleeves. Her hair was down straight and flowing around her. Her make up was light with a light blue eye and light rose lip gloss making her lips pop out. She looked absolutely amazing and Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked just about the most gorgeous girl he was ever seen before.

The girls made their way down the stairs and the guys watched their every move. Their parents where glaring holes in the wolves who were gawking at their daughters. Music started to flood the house and Vespera ran over to her dad. She jumped on him and he laughed at his crazy daughter.

"Daddy?" she asks her cutest voice and Jasper sighed she wanted something. "Can I got hang out wityh Embry?" She asked and he laughed but nodded. So she ran over to Embry who happily took her in his arms and he spun her around. She started giggling while Alice and Jasper glared at the young men who threaten to take their pretty angel away.

Amaya was standing next to her mother and didn't even seem to care that Jacob wanted to hang out with her. Rosalie was smiling over at Jacob and hatred was showing in his eyes and Emmett grabbed his daughter by the hand and shoved her toward Jacob. Amaya felt the forced of her father's pull which caused her to stumble right into the warm arms of Jacob black. A red hot blush began to make its way onto Amaya's cheeks and Jacob was both thanks but yet pissed off at the bear like Cullen.

"Amaya are you ok?" Jacob asked the fragile looking girl and she sighed. She wrapped her around Jacobs neck and surprised him with a hug.

"I am sorry I was scared to come over." She whispers in his ear and Jacob laughs. Jacob began to dance around with her and lifting her in the air which caused Amaya to giggle.

Callidora was getting something to drink at the table when someone said hello and it caused her to spill her drink all over her. She turns around to see Paul and all his glory. He was skinny jeans and a black white beater that had a leather jacket over it. Callidora had to swallow the lump in her throat as she stared at him and all his sexiness. She walked over to him and jumped in his arm for a hug. Paul just laugh at her and childish antics.

"Well hello there too you to Callidora." Paul said laughing and Callidora giggle.

"Hi Paul I missed you." She said blushing and Paul smiled at her. God did he love to see her cheeks turn red.

"Can I have this dance with me?" He asked Callidora who smiled and followed Paul out on the dance floor. Just then the song called One Thing by finger eleven came on and the guys pulled their imprints close as they danced.

Meanwhile with the pack and the Cullen's.

Sam was watching as the guys were enjoying times with their imprints and everyone was now stuffing their faces with food Alice made. Sam knew that these girls made the treaty permit and he just let out a soft smile as he watched his pack. He had grown fond of the girls in the time he knew them even though they were smart asses. Three of the fathers walked over to Sam and he had to crinkle up his nose at the smell and he knows they were doing the same.

"I have to admit my daughter is happy." Emmett said as she watched Amaya and Jacob. He was accepting of the relationship as for Rosalie well she was hell bent on making sure he never gets near here. "Plus they do look good together." Emmett admits and Quil comes over and laughs.

"Yeah its nice to see him not falling all over Bella." Quil says as he watches Jacob and Amaya. He lifted her up in the air and she smiled down at him. They shared their first kiss and Rosalie hissed but stayed where she was.

"He better not try anything." Emmett muttered like a typical father would and Carlisle shook his head.

"I know it's hard because our babies are growing up. Callidora really does care deeply for Paul." Carlisle said as he watched his angel being held close by Paul and she was laying her head on his chest as they danced. "I thought I would be ok with her growing up but ya know what I am not. My little angel isn't little anymore. I know I will trust Paul with my daughter." Carlisle said but he knew Paul would have to get by Esme who would fight tooth and nail to keep them apart.

"I can't even imagine Carlisle." Sam added in as he watched Paul tilt Callidora's head up and they looked into each other's eyes. Paul placed his hand on the side of her face as he lowered in to kiss and Esme hissed and glared but she stayed whereas at out of fear of upsetting her daughter.

"I still don't like my daughter being with a mutt butt if she is happy I will deal with it." Jasper added in and watched his daughter being spun around by Embry. She was giggling insanely and he pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead and Vespera pouted and reached up. She placed her lips on his causing Embry so gasp in shock but he happily returned it. Alice was glaring daggers at Embry and the men knew this was going to be one hell of a year. All of sudden Alice dropped the plate of food she was holding and everyone stopped. They were staring at her while Jasper and Vespera were at her side with in seconds.

"Ma what do you see." Vespera said as she handed her a paper. Her mother began to draw and Vespera narrowed her eyes at the drawing. "Ma this can't be…." Vespera said stuttering.

"Victoria is creating a new born army to kill Bella." Alice said and Amaya and Callidora where at Bella's side with in seconds.

"Like hell they will." Callidora said with her pretty face forming into something evil.

" I will fucking kill them if they touch B." Amaya hissed and she looked almost as deadly as a vampire. The boys watched their imprints with all and wonder. They were just gorgeous and truth be told they kind of liked her dangerous side.

"I am sending the girls to Alaska." Carlisle said and he looked at his daughter. All the possible sernios of her dying played in his mind.

"Carlisle I agree I can't have my angel dying." Esme said and truth be told she is happy to get her daughter away from the mutt's.

"I second that it would be the best idea if they catch the scents of the girls here they will attack." Rosalie said in complete bliss knowing that she could get her daughter away from the mutt. Emmett just sighed and he too had to agree with this.

"I think it's best too. The pups can't protect them." Alice said trying not to jump out of happiness but the guys growled.

"We can too just let them stay on La Push there scent will be mixed in with ours. It will be appalling and they will leave them alone. " Sam added trying to convenience the Cullen's to not force the girls away.

"I can't risk it." Carlisle said and his daughter walked over to him. She looked so fragile and weak to him. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry Callidora I can't risk you getting hurt." Carlisle said and he smacked the back of her neck. She went limp in his arms and Paul lunged at Carlisle. Emse jumped up infront of him and knocked him out the window. Glassed shattered everywhere and there was sound of clothes ripping.

"JACOB!" Amaya screamed as she ran over to Jacob but Rosalie caught her before she made it. She place clothe over her daughters mouth and Amaya's eyes widen as smelt the toxicant. Everything was becoming blurry as she watched Jacob lunge for her but her father Emmett knocked out of the balcony. Jacob phased before he hit the ground and he was growling insanely now.

"EMBRY HELP!" Vespera screamed as she ran for him and as she has she made it to him her mother pulled her away. Alice waved something under her daughters nose and her eyes got wide but then closed. Embry growled and ran at Alice. Jasper appeared and flung the mutt through the ceiling. He let out a welp as he went through it but quickly phased.

"There our kids we are not letting them stay her." Carlisle said and just like that women where handed the girls. They took off running as they held there passed out daughters. "Sam you hurt us you violate the treaty we haven't done anything wrong." Carlisle said with a shrug and Sam growled but he knew the leech was right.

"Fine you win this round Carlisle. Guys lets go." Sam said and everyone followed him but the three boys where still growling. "I said let's go!' Sam said and alpha ordered them to head back to La Push and so they did. Sam and Carlisle knew that this was the start of a war for who will claim the girls.

Meanwhile with the girl's

Alice Rosalie and Esme made it to Alaska. Irina and Kate came running out smiling. Their face's fell when they saw the girls were knocked out and Irina got wide eyed.

"What happened?" Irina asked as worry dripped off of her voice so Esme explained everything.

"I want to change them now." Rosalie said and everyone looked at her. "What? That why the mutts will leave them alone." Rosalie said with a shrug and everyone sighed.

"I will do it." Kate said as she walked up to Callidora and bit her. Esme got wide eyed and wasn't sure this is what she wanted as her daughter let out a scream of pain. Irina walked over and bit down on Amaya's neck and her eyes shot open as she screamed to. Rosalie ran to her daughter's side and restrained her. Tears fell down Rosalie's face as she watched her daughter suffering and She looked up at Esme who was at Callidora's side holding her. She was singing to her daughter who was screaming. Tanya quickly ran over to Vespera and bit her wrist and she screamed also. Alice was at her daughters side within seconds and tears where falling down the girls face as the venom took over.

"I am so sorry but I think it's best you girls return home and leave them with us." Carmen said and the women looked up glaring.

" She has a point." Eleazar said and everyone looked at him. He could fell the abilities these girls where going to have and the volturi where going to want them more than any other vampires. "Esme you guy need to return when the snowy battle starts they will be there I promise." Eleazar said and Esme nodded. It broke the girls heart to leave their daughters but they need to so they returned home.

"Eleazar what kind of ability are they going to have?" Tanya asked her brother who smiled.

"Eleazar they are going to be powerful aren't they?" Carmen asked and Eleazar just chuckled.

"I can tell you this they will be able to destroy the volturi if they wanted." Eleazar said as he stared at the girls who stopped screaming and where laying completely steal.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as she walked up closer to them.

"Ok I will tell you that Callidora will have the ability to copy other vampires powers." Eleazar said and everyone gasp that power was never been heard of. "Vespera will be able to talk to nature and control. I mean elements animals everything. She will basically be nature." Eleazar said and everyone got wide eyed. "Amaya I think will be most dangerous. She can reflect anyone's power back at them and will have darkness attached to her." Eleazar said and every one was shocked these three girls where going to make very power immortals.


	10. New born battle & Love

I would like to give a shout out to those who have reviewed thank you guys. I really love the feed back *hugs*

The day of the battle had begun and everyone was standing in the field waiting for the new borns. They came running out and then all of a sudden tree branches came up and smashed some new borns into the ground. A girl with long blonde hair came running out and smashed a vampire into a tree. She ripped off its head with ease and she turned around to face her mother. She held a hand over her mouth and girl got wide eyed. She sent shadows out to attach the vampire behind her. A scream was heard as the vampire's shadow was ripped to pieces causing the vampire to be ripped to shreds.

"Hi ma!" Amaya said and ran over to her mom. They embraced and the mayhem around them didn't matter. "We talk later." Amaya said and Rosalie nodded. They took off to fight again,

Callidora saw Paul's wolf having trouble and she ran over to them and thanks to Kate's power she was able to shock the vampire as Paul tore it to shreds. They stared into each other's eyes and Paul was happy to hear a faint heart beat which meant she wasn't a full vampire. A vampire was running at Callidora's back and she quickly turned around and as she touched them. They screamed out in pain as the shock took them over and she tossed them over to Paul who tore them into shreds.

Vespera saw her mother having problems and she pointed her hands at the vampires. Wives wrapped around them and ripped them apart with in second. Alice turned around to face her daughter and she smiled at her. Vespera turned around and quickly ripped off a new borns arm as they neared her.

"Ok this is tiring. Amaya and Callidora lets end this." Vespera said and vines where going out to the new born's that she saw ripping them to shreds. Amaya used her shadows to attack new borns ripping them to shreds and Callidora just used Kate's power on everyone. Everything ended quickly but Jacob ended up getting hurt saving Leah and Amaya just turned around. She knew Bella and Jacob kissed she felt so betrayed and anger. Next thing they know the volturi showed up and Jane was staring down the three new girls. She knew they were new borns but they had a heart beat strange.

"What about those four?" Jane asked and Callidora was able to copy all their gifts just by being by them.

"Callidora, Vespera and Amaya where not part of the army so leave them be." Carlisle said and Callidora was at her father's side in seconds.

"I don't care they are new borns." Jane said angerly and Callidora smiled sweetly.

"Pain." Callidora said and Jane fell down feeling unbearable pain. Everyone looked Callidora and she shrugged. "I can copy one's gift before and after they use it." Callidora said with a shrug and Vespera joined her aunt's side.

"I can control nature." As she said that wind picked up and blasted the Volturi guard back. Amaya walked up and waved her hand. Shadows wrapped around the Volturi's guard shadows.

"I control darkness and I can easily kill you." Vespera warned and everyone was staring at these amazing girls.

"Fine but she has to die." Jane said as she pointed to the little girl and Amaya felt sadness for her and nodded at her sister. Vespera quickly took away the girls pain so she didn't feel a thing as she was killed. "All she didn't scream we aren't done with you guys yet you will be hearing from Aro." Jane says as she walks off and Rosalie runs over to her daughter.

"Amaya your amazing why do you have a faint heart beat." Rosalie asked an Amaya shrugged.

"I don't know but god ma don't leave Eleazar with me again. God they trained our asses into the ground." Amaya said laughing and Rosalie just hugged her daughter.

"I missed you" Rosalie said as she clung to her daughter and Emmett hugged her too,

Esme was staring at her daughter and she was shocked at just how powerful her angel was. She ran over to her and hugged her. Esme was too happy to be able to be near her daughter she did miss her so bad. Callidora wrapped her arms around her mother and she smiled.

"Mama I miss ya so much!" Callidora said as her mother hugs her and she smiles.

"Oh my angel immortal fits you." Esme said laughing Carlisle joined his wife and daughter.

"Callidora can you still use that power?" Carlisle asked curiously and an evil smile placed on her face. She turned to Bella and smiled.

"I wonder." She said and Bella laughed. Arrogant little bitch aren't you I can hear your thoughts now Bella you used as now its payback. "Pain." Callidora said and Bella hit her knees as she screamed out in pain. "It's amazing I can even read her thoughts." Callidora said laughing and everyone looked at her. "She just used us she never liked us." Callidora said as she watched Bella scream in pain and Edward jumped infront of Bella so Callidora stopped.

"Wow you're amazing." Carlisle said happily and he smiled at her.

"She almost killed Bella!" Edward said hissing and Vespera stepped in.

"She wouldn't do that Edward she isn't heartless." Vespera said and Alice ran over to her daughter. She hugged her and spun her around. "Hi mom." Vespera said laughing and Alice knew she would never let her daughter leave her side ever again.

"You are never leaving our side again." Alice said as clung to her daughter.

"Vespera you numbed Bree's pain can you come with me and help number someone else pain?" Carlisle said as he walked up and she nodded. She followed her popop as they went into La Push and Vespera held her head up high. As they near the house a woodsy smell hit her noise and she quickly turned around to see Embry. He didn't know how to feel and she could tell. "Vespera!" Carlisle said and she followed her popop in to Jacob who was lying on a bed. She sat by his side and she smiled sweetly.

"Jacob I am going to numb you so you won't feel any more pain." She said and then Jacob didn't feel a thing at all. He looked at Vespera in wonder and she stood up. She ran out of the house and jumped over the deck. She landed infront of Embry and she just looked at him.

"How?" He asked her and her heart broken she swallowed the lump in her throat. She turned to leave and he grabbed her hand. "How did this happen?" Embry asked her and she hung her head. For the first time since she was changed she felt ashamed of what she is and she pushed Embry away.

"My aunt's up in Alaska bit me so please leave me alone." Vespera begged as she walked away.

"The hell I am your my imprint and I will not let you destroy your life." Embry said as he walked closer to her. She turned to face him tears where streaming down her face.

"Destroy my life? Ha don't make me laugh." Vespera said and pain was shown in her eyes. "Embry who am I kidding we can never work. I need to get going." Vespera said and pain was there. "Embry let's just forget about each other." Vespera pleaded and Embry pulled her close to him.

"How am I supposed to live without you? You have become my world and I won't let you go." Embry said as he held Vespera and Amaya appeared out of the woods.

"Is he ok?" Amaya asked in a whisper and she was breaking on the inside.

"Why don't you go see." Sam said as he neared them and Amaya ran. She ran through the door and stood outside the door. She smelt Bella coming so she merged into the shadows so she couldn't be seen.

"Jacob are you ok?" Bella asked worriedly and Jacob sighed.

"Bella I think we should discontinue our friendship." Jacob said and Bella shook with anger.

"Why cause SHE is back?" Bella said and Amaya knew who she was. She couldn't believe Bella could be so to faced and she was very anger at this point.

"Watch your mouth Bella Amaya is my imprint and I will let you get in my way please leave." Jacob said and Bella sighed. She walked out and Amaya appeared in Jacob's room.

"Hey there pup." Amaya said laughing but tears where falling from her eyes. She jumped onto Jacob and he grunted but hugged her back. "I am so sorry Jacob I should have done something." Amaya said and Jacob just rubbed her back. He hated seeing her hurting and he was happy that was there though. Amaya cried so much she fell asleep on Jacob and he smiled at her. God he knew she perfect as he watched her sleep he couldn't figure out what was so appealing about Bella. This girl had everything Jacob ever needed and he was glad to hear she was half human. At least she had a heart beat no matter how faint. Jacob used his good arm to pull her up onto the bed with her. He gasped when her semi cold skin cuddled up to his warm one. Her head was now on his chest and Jacob fell asleep too loving having her so close.

Sam stood in the door way smiling a Jacob and Amaya. They looked so perfect together and the way Amaya's hair fell around face Sam felt a sudden urge to protect the little girl like she was his own. Sam was happy though to see that Jacob could spend forever with her and she seemed to cuddle closer to him.

"They are cute aren't they?" Billy asked Sam as he rolled up and Sam nodded.

"Yeah they are I just hope the future is kind to them Billy." Sam said and he already knew Billy agreed. "I am going to check on the rest of the boys." Sam said as he jogged out the door.

Meanwhile with Embry and Vespera

Vespera finally got tired of fitting Embry and she collapsed on the ground. She looked up at him her eyes tired from the day they had all just had. A small yawn appeared on her pink color lip and she curled up on the ground. Embry laughed and pick her up. She curled into him she knew fighting him was useless plus she didn't want to anymore.

"You can crash at my house." Embry said as she curled into his warmth. Embry was enjoying her semi cold skin and when he made it home his mother just motioned up stairs and he smiled. He placed her on his bed and he was going to sleep on the floor but Vesper whimpered.

"Embry please stay your warmth helps me sleep." Vespera admitted and Embry chuckled As soon as Embry laid down Vespera lay on his arm and snuggled towards his chest and Embry laughed as he held her close. She was asleep within minutes and Embry smiled down at her and he was out too.

Sam chuckled as he watched the two of them sleep and for once Sam was more than happy to admit that them changing was a good thing. He smiled as his pack brother as he sleeps with the most important girl in the world to him. For once things where turning out good for the boys and as Sam turned to leave Vespera mumbled something that disturbed him deeply.

"The End is near she will end us all." Vespera mumble and Sam took off running but those words where following through his head as her ran to the next pack brother house.

Meanwhile with Paul

Paul had finally got home and there on his footsteps sat Callidora. She was looking at her feet and then her head shot up. Her eyes got wide when she saw Paul and before Paul could react she flung herself at him. Tears of joy ran down her face and Paul caught her. He held her as she stood their crying and Callidora never regretted turning until this very moment.

"Paul I….I…am so sorry."Callidora said and Paul sighed.

"Callidora there is no need to be sorry. I am glad your back." Paul said and Callidora smiled through the tears. Callidora knew the choice would come and she would have to choice family over love. She just shook her head and she just enjoyed the moment here and now.

"I am glad you're ok." Callidora said and Paul laughed but nodded. They talked for hours about what she went through and what he went through. A smile was place out her face and she had her head in Paul's lap on a porch swing. Paul placed his hand on her face and she smiled up at him. He just looked down at the pretty girl below him and her eyes closed as fell into a dreamless sleep. Paul wasn't far behind as he too drifted into sleep.

Sam arrived at Paul's and there on the porch swing where a sleeping couple. Sam smiled to himself when he saw that this cute couple was Paul and Callidora. Sam was happy that all the three guys where happy with their imprints but even Sam knew this love could cause two thing a war or permanent treaty. Only the future could tell and Sam looked off into the distance as he ran back to his loving imprint.

I hope you guys like it please review and i am heading on vacation so i will write the other chapters while i can and try to upload. I hope you all had a awesome new years.


End file.
